A los ojos de un dios borracho
by Elxena
Summary: Xena y Gabrielle han empezado su camino juntas, una aventura que no solo transitará por caminos de tierra o aldeas, sino que supondrá todo un viaje hacia lo que esconden sus sentimientos. Primera parte de la Trilogía del Camino, que continúa en "Tiyah" y se cierra con "De todas las cárceles".


**"A LOS OJOS DE UN DIOS BORRACHO"**

**-parte I de la Trilogía del Camino-**

Este fanfic forma parte de la Trilogía del Camino. Sus continuaciones son "Tiyah" y "De todas las cárceles"·

**Descargos**: los personajes de Xena Warrior Princess no me pertenecen. Esto es tan solo una obra de ficción y no se pretende obtener beneficio económico alguno con ella.

**1**

"Busca la luz".

**2**

Una leve brisa barrió suavemente el piso de hojas secas que alfombraba el umbrío bosque. La guerrera presintió la llegada de un nuevo invierno, agazapado tras la leve brisa, pero no sintió emoción alguna en ello. Le daba igual la llegada de ese invierno, de la primavera, el estío, el otoño que vendría a sustituir al que ahora moría. Le daban igual las estaciones, el viento, el agua, la tierra, los dioses, los mortales. Su propia vida carecía de importancia. Un rictus amargo torció su gesto y sus ojos se entrecerraron, no queriendo recordar, no queriendo permitírselo.

Temiéndolo.

Temió abrir las puertas al dolor, el único sentimiento que todavía le acompañaba, cuando ya sus otras emociones habían cesado violentamente un día de un invierno como el que ahora se anunciaba, ese invierno que antaño deseara no más —ni menos— que por la excusa de buscar calor en cuerpo amigo.

_Amiga._

La palabra la golpeó con brusquedad, y la guerrera sacudió la cabeza en un intento de apartarla, de lo que implicaba, de la puerta que abriría tras ella. De su significado.

Lanzó una patada al aire y un remolino de hojas secas danzó sobre sus desgastadas botas de cuero. Inició un gesto iracundo y de buen grado se habría dejado llevar, y podría así haber destrozado ese árbol, ese bosque, este mundo, esta vida. Que ya no le importaban. Ya no gozaba con la promesa de un nuevo día, porque ya no tenía junto a quién cumplirla. Ya no disfrutaba con los simples actos, los simples gestos, porque ya no tenía sobre quién prodigarlos o de quién recibirlos. Habría deseado ahora no haber sido tan distante. Habría deseado —ahora, siempre— el trazo de sus dedos sobre su mejilla, la mano en su brazo, la cercanía física de la que siempre había rehuido.

_Amiga._

Agitó la cabeza de nuevo. Esa palabra. Esa sensación. Le dolía. Era una palabra afilada, intocable, una herida abierta, una llaga, un oscuro pozo sin fondo al cual asomarse con el terror aleteando en lo más profundo del alma. Esa hermosa palabra que antaño lo había sido, que tan llena de significados había estado, que tanto y tantas cosas había sugerido, que tanto le había dado. Que había tocado su corazón.

Hacía tanto tiempo. Un año. Toda una vida.

Suspiró con desasosiego. Notaba cómo el aplastante manto de la tristeza empezaba a posarse sobre ella. Una tristeza densa, profunda, un fiero dolor que laceraba su alma y que se alimentaba, voraz, de aquellos recuerdos que no se permitía tener. Al menos, no de forma consciente. Porque sabía que había soñado con ella. Muchas veces, desde entonces.

Alzó bruscamente la cabeza, echándola hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suave gemido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, consciente del hecho de que de nuevo había permitido abrir las puertas al torrente de dolor que anidaba de forma permanente en su interior, un dolorosa intangibilidad que había pasado a formar parte intrínseca de su ser desde el día que ella murió.

Ya está. Estaba alcanzando su cénit. El dolor iba en aumento, se convertía poco a poco en algo físico, le aplastaba el pecho, asfixiaba su garganta, como si un fiero diosecillo la atenazara con su garra inmortal. No disponía de la menor barrera de defensa para combatir ese dolor, y no la deseaba. Era lo que se merecía. Por seguir viva, por respirar, por caminar, ver, oler, tocar... cuando ellaya no podía hacerlo.

_Amiga._

Una y otra vez. Lo dijo, lo susurró, una y otra vez. Como un castigo, como un látigo azotando su corazón, haciéndolo trizas, obligándose a pronunciar la palabra, la cabeza enterrada en el pecho, los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, la mirada perdida en las hojas secas, su mano sujetando con fuerza la espada desenvainada.

Podría hacerlo. Una vez más. Podría alzar esa espada y cercenarse con ella el cuello, las venas, la femoral de su muslo, y la sangre empezaría a manar abundantemente, a borbotones, engañándola así porque, cuando ya débil se sintiera, la esperanza de la muerte al fin en su interior brotando como una certeza, volvería a suceder. Cuando su cuerpo, agonizante, débil, vacío de esa sangre derramada, creyera poder traspasar el umbral del Tártaro —pues era esa, y solo esa, la postrera morada que se merecía. Incluso en la eternidad no podrían estar juntas—, entonces, en el último momento, de un plumazo, una risa cruel y errática, pastosa, le devolvería a la vida. Secaría su sangre, restañaría su herida. Solo quedaría una cicatriz, otra más, en su cuerpo ya marcado, mapa de dolor por mano ajena y por la suya propia.

No podía morir. No lo entendía, pero así era. Supuso ese su castigo, su penitencia, la sinrazón dentro de la sinrazón. Hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de pensar en ello, de buscar una explicación. Simplemente, se lo merecía. Vivir eternamente con los remordimientos y el recuerdo de lo que había hecho.

De súbito, su alma calló. El dolor seguía ahí, agazapado, como siempre, pero esta vez se había retirado pronto, magnánimo. Esta vez _solo_ había deseado morir una vez más. Su cuerpo se resintió del castigo de su alma atormentada. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Dejó resbalar la espada sobre la tierra húmeda y su cuerpo se reclinó sobre la rugosa superficie del árbol más cercano. No había encendido fuego, no desde entonces. Había llegado a ser un acto tan íntimo con ella que no quería reproducirlo nunca más, porque nunca más volvería a ser lo mismo sin ella.

Su alma gemía, agotada. Estaba demasiado cansada para nada, para moverse, para pensar, hasta para respirar. Se quedó allí, recostada sobre el árbol, viendo anochecer, y no encendió fuego alguno, ni deseó hacerlo, pese al frío, porque le dolía saber que la luz de sus llamas no se reflejaría más que sobre sí misma. Que su rojiza luz no lo haría también sobre el sereno rostro de una muchacha rubia a su lado, y que no jugarían los destellos del dios del fuego sobre las líneas de ese rostro, y ya ninguna rodilla rozaría la suya y ninguna palabra oiría al calor de la lumbre.

Estaba sola, como siempre había temido estarlo desde que la presencia de Gabrielle empezara a ser insustituible en su vida. Sola como nunca antes había estado, sola como jamás nadie podría estarlo. Sola porque ella misma había sido la causa, la razón y la culpa de esa soledad. Y ahora esa soledad adquiría su verdadera dimensión, al haber conocido la sincera compañía y distinguir un antes y un después.

_Estaba tan sola ahora._

**3**

Gabrielle sonrió con gesto travieso y, con un rápido gesto, arrojó la pequeña piedra contra el cuerpo de Xena. La guerrera se giró, intentando mantener la calma. Alzó una ceja.

—Gabrielle —le dijo, pausadamente—, si vuelves a hacer eso te degollaré, te trocearé y te colgaré, parte a parte, de las copas de todos y cada uno de estos árboles —y, con un gesto, abarcó el perímetro tachonado de árboles centenarios.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño, tratando de no reír abiertamente, y miró a su alrededor, estirando el cuello.

—¿De veras subirías ahí arriba por mí, Xena? —preguntó, risueña, señalando las copas de los árboles. Silbó a continuación de forma admirativa—. Veinte metros nos contemplan, princesa.

Xena reprimió un gesto de impaciencia.

—Aquí la única princesa que hay eres tú —replicó la guerrera, apretando los dientes—. No me llames _eso _o, además de degollarte y trocearte, te daré de comer a los carroñeros.

Gabrielle sopló por la comisura de sus labios, apartando así un mechón rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos, al tiempo que alzaba sus manos en son de paz.

—De acuerdo —dijo, en tono suave—. Pero, ¿podrías, en vez de alimentar a los carroñeros, darme de comer a mí? —y punteó su frase ladeando la cabeza en una cómica súplica.

Xena arqueó una ceja.

—Desde luego, Gabrielle, no sé qué malvado encantamiento se apoderó de tu estómago, pero deberías intentar luchar contra él —hizo una pausa, remarcando cada palabra—: Con todas tus fuerzas.

Gabrielle sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. Solo con ese gesto ya sabía que se había ganado un suculento primer plato. Era vagamente consciente del poder que ejercía sobre la guerrera, si bien Gabrielle jamás lo habría calificado así_. Poder_ no era un calificativo apropiado para una relación de amistad. Tal vez ¿_ascendiente_? Fuese como fuese, Gabrielle sabía que ejercía cierta influencia sobre esa guerrera temida por muchos, odiada por más. Cuando ella, con una sola mirada, borraba de un plumazo toda resistencia.

—Venga, nos vendrá bien un descanso —le instó Gabrielle, sabiéndola prácticamente convencida—. Así, de paso, curaré esos cortes —señaló el brazo de Xena, marcado con tres incisiones paralelas que lo atravesaban—. Además —añadió—, no tardará en caer la noche, y hará frío, y el camino será difícil y lleno de peligros y...

—Basta —Xena alzó una mano—. Es suficiente. Iré a ver qué encuentro para comer. Tú enciende el fuego —se giraba ya para adentrarse entre los árboles cuando se detuvo, mostrando su brazo herido—. Y esto, ni tocarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Gabrielle asintió. Vio cómo Xena desaparecía entre la espesura del bosque y no pudo evitar un cálido sentimiento impregnado, paradójicamente, de una pátina de tristeza. No era justo, se dijo, que el nombre de Xena todavía fuera maldito en pequeñas aldeas y extensos reinos, susurrado con odio y pronunciado con desprecio, pues ella la había llegado a conocer muy bien en el poco tiempo que llevaban viajando juntas y sabía, lo intuía, que llegaría un día en el que ese nombre dejaría de representar el terror y la maldad. Xena se encontraba ahora en ese camino y ella la acompañaba en él. La había visto matar, sí, pero nunca asesinar. Su espada, sí, había atravesado el corazón de muchos, pero nunca en un acto injustificado o gratuito. Y su resolución en el momento de decidir la lucha, sí, era firme e irrenunciable, pero jamás precipitada o caprichosa.

No era justo, pues, haber presenciado el desprecio y la ira soterrada de aldeas enteras a su paso, ahora que su corazón ya no pertenecía a Ares ni a la guerra, ahora que había decidido enmendar el rastro de sangre que sus antiguos desmanes había dejado a su paso. Xena se limitaba a marcharse de esas aldeas sin intentar justificarse, ni su ayer ni su hoy, y aguantaba en silencio el desprecio y los insultos. Incluso prohibía a Gabrielle intervenir en su defensa, y solía decirle que aquellas palabras y aquellos insultos no podrían herirla más que sus propios recuerdos.

No, Xena ya no era la Destructora de Naciones. Ya no era una asesina. Ningún ejército mortal e impío la secundaba. Solo ella, solo Gabrielle. Xena estaba sola cuando la conoció y ahora lo único que anhelaba la guerrera era deshacer la coraza de maldad que había contribuido a conformar, sangre a sangre, y Gabrielle estaría a su lado. Quería estarlo, y ayudarla, porque había intuido, cuando la vio por primera vez y salió en su defensa, que ello era posible. Su redención. Porque leía en sus penetrantes ojos azules que así podía ser, si al menos alguien, una sola persona, lo creía, creía en ella.

Y esa persona era Gabrielle.

**4**

_Gabrielle._

Se despertó de golpe, un escalofrío recorriendo todo su ser. Se sintió aturdida y súbitamente descorazonada. Había vuelto a pasar, había vuelto a soñar con ella. Y, como en anteriores ocasiones, el despertar le había devuelto a la desesperanzada realidad.

Gabrielle nunca volvería.

Se había quedado dormida junto al árbol sin darse cuenta, como sucedía ahora tan a menudo. No había vuelto a tener una noción precisa del paso del tiempo desde aquel día, desde el día que ella murió. Desde entonces no había pretendido volver a considerar los días y las noches como parte de un ciclo esperanzador, donde la luz podía traer la vitalidad, y la noche el sosiego. No deseaba el amanecer de un nuevo día, porque ello le obligaba a enfrentarse al hecho de que el tiempo, con extremada crueldad, proseguía su camino sin reparar en el hecho de la pérdida, vital para ella, de la persona que compartía sus amaneceres antaño. La persona por la cual había empezado a pensar en sí misma como en alguien digno, la que había iniciado el camino de la desintegración del muro de vergüenza que acompañaba su nombre y su persona. La que había empezado a convertirla en un ser humano.

Trató de precisar el momento justo del inicio de esa transformación, el punto de inflexión en el paso del monstruo a la persona, pero no obtuvo la respuesta en forma de fecha o lugar, sino en forma de sensación.

La sonrisa de Gabrielle, su bondad.

Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta. Era noche cerrada ya, debería tener frío. De hecho, lo tenía, pero no le importaba. Había sobrevivido a un primer invierno sin el calor del fuego, no entendía cómo, aunque lo intuía. Nada dañaría su mortalidad. Ni el frío, ni el fuego, ni la sangre. No podía morir, no _debía _morir. Ni por acción, ni por omisión, ni por su propia mano ni por la de otros. Podría dejar de comer, podría dormir desnuda a la intemperie durante una nevada, podría su cuerpo ser atravesado por cien espadas, que no moriría. Podía, sí, sentir el dolor, el dolor físico, la mordedura del frío, la agonía del calor extremo, la fatiga del hambre. Su cuerpo se había consumido, tanto por el castigo físico al que ella misma lo sometía como por el mental que constantemente la atormentaba. Tenía la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, su organismo acabaría colapsándose, desintegrándose de pura desidia, sin más, harto de continuar, incapaz de volver a regenerarse por sí mismo sin la pasión de vivir necesaria que lo haría reaccionar, sin la esperanza que lo mantuviera funcionando. Solo deseaba eso, acabar, huir definitivamente de tanto sufrimiento sin esperanza, sin una meta, sin nada por lo que luchar. Sin nadie por quién hacerlo. Junto a Gabrielle había sido todo lo contrario. Junto a ella luchaba por una razón, por un anhelo, _por sí misma. _También por Gabrielle, ahora lo sabía. Gabrielle representaba en cierto modo toda la inocencia y toda la bondad arrasadas bajo el filo de su espada, bajo el yugo de su odio. Todos aquellos seres a los cuales jamás dio la oportunidad de progresar, de vivir, de contarles su verdad.

Pero ahora..., ¿ahora _qué_? Todo eso había quedado sepultado junto a Gabrielle, toda la esperanza, todo el bien, todo deseo, su propia vida. Se sentía marchita, perdida, vacía. Traidora. Porque sabía que la estaba traicionando, traicionando su memoria, todo aquello por lo que había luchado, que la había motivado. Sabía que tendría que recuperarse de su pérdida, asumirla, vivir con ello y honrar su memoria continuando aquella labor a la que Gabrielle siempre la impulsaba, le inspiraba.

Pero no podía. Se sentía incapaz, vencida, muerta más allá de lo físico, vacía. Ese devastador vacío en su interior, eso era lo único que era capaz de sentir, junto con la tristeza y el horror de seguir viva. El dolor.

Se había convertido en un desecho, un ser sin esperanza ni ilusión, repleta de ira latente que no quería descubrir, el monstruo dormido de sueño ligero que volvería a llamarla por su nombre en cualquier momento. Ya tardaba. Ni ella misma se lo explicaba. La muerte de Gabrielle no había retornado su corazón hacía la ira, solo hacia el infinito cansancio, la dejadez. La nada.

Quería tener la fuerza suficiente para afrontar con dignidad lo que había pasado.

Pero, simplemente, no podía.

**5**

—¿Podrás tú solita con todo eso? —inquirió Xena enarcando una ceja y señalando el grueso muslo asado que Gabrielle sostenía entre sus manos.

—Por supuesto —logró decir Gabrielle entre bocado y bocado—. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Xena agitó la cabeza.

—Ni por un momento. Serías capaz de comer mucho más allá de tu propio límite, estoy segura.

Siguieron cenando en silencio durante largo tiempo. Las llamas crepitaban en la fogata que habían encendido. Gabrielle se fijó en el brazo de Xena, en los surcos de sangre seca que pintaban dolorosamente su piel.

—Oye, Xena.

—¿Mm?

—Oye...

—Oigo, Gabrielle —Xena la miró y captó la dirección de la mirada de la bardo. Gruñó ligeramente—. No. Ni lo pienses. No me vas a tocar el brazo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Gabrielle suspiró.

—¡Pero mira que eres cabezota! Solo será un momento —dibujó una sonrisa traviesa—. No te dolerá.

Xena volvió a gruñir.

—Sé que no me dolerá, Gabrielle. Son unos cortes pequeños, no moriré por ello.

Gabrielle se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Y lo de la espalda? —preguntó tentativamente.

Xena se irguió de forma inconsciente, recordando el corte del machete.

—No.

—Cabezota —sentenció Gabrielle.

—Como quieras. Come, o lo harán las bestias del bosque por ti.

Gabrielle lo intentó, pero ya no podía tragar bocado. Estaba preocupada por Xena. Parecía irritada, evasiva, desde lo del valle, esa mañana. Desde el encuentro con el grupo banda era una milicia de renegados esclavistas y salteadores que habían avistado avanzando hacia el Norte. Transportaban una carga humana, esclavos cuyo destino sería el mercado de Poozah Dobra, a una legua del punto donde los interceptaron.

—Familias —había susurrado Xena al verlos.

Gabrielle había fruncido el ceño y agudizado la vista. Comprobó por sí misma la afirmación de Xena. Familias enteras de aldeanos.

—Se llevan más de los que quieren para garantizar una mínima venta en el mercado.

Xena no apartaba la mirada del grupo bajuuny Gabrielle ya sabía qué significaba esa mirada calculadora y fría. Esos bajuunno avanzarían su próxima legua sin una sorpresa. A pesar de su confianza ciega en Xena, Gabrielle se preguntó si la treintena de esclavistas no sería excesiva hasta para ella. Pero la respuesta, para su alivio, la encontró poco después. Habían estado siguiéndolos a distancia y, en un determinado momento, el que parecía el líder silbó y la milicia se desgajó en cuatro pequeños grupos. Tres de ellos partieron en otras tantas direcciones. El cuarto quedó como custodia de las familias.

—Es el momento —oyó decir a la guerrera—. Van a acampar. El resto habrá partido en batida de pillaje.

Gabrielle contó ocho bajuun. Asintió para sí misma_. Asequible_, pensó.

—Mientras yo les distraigo tú conduce a las familias hacia aquel bosque —le dijo Xena—. Me reuniré allí contigo cuando termine.

Gabrielle bufó. Quiso protestar, pero carecía de fundamento. Por supuesto, ella no sería capaz de levantar ni una miserable daga contra otro ser humano. Admitía su papel, pero se dijo que tarde o temprano la guerrera debería instruirle en algo más que en los golpes de autodefensa básicos que le había enseñado. No quería ser ni una carga ni una mera comparsa, no quería quedarse siempre viendo cómo Xena luchaba sola, si bien, se admitió a sí misma, era perfectamente capaz de ello. Pero no olvidaría comentárselo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que Xena se apartó de su lado y, cuando quiso hacerlo, esta ya estaba acercándose con sigilo al grupo centinela. En posición, agazapada tras unos arbustos, Xena la buscó con la mirada. Gabrielle trató de reprimir la ansiedad que sentía y asintió enérgicamente al silencioso gesto de la guerrera. Vio cómo sacaba su espada y Gabrielle no pudo evitar un escalofrío. No se acostumbraba, todavía no. El filo de una espada y la violencia eran dos cosas muy distintas a una azada y la rutina de Poteidea.

Y como sabía que Xena no lo haría, fue ella la que rogó a los dioses para que todo saliera bien.

Todo empezó de repente. Vio a Xena erguirse de golpe en su escondite. Se alzó todo lo larga que era y, adelantando su espada y su cuerpo, saltó junto a los bajuun. Al primero de ellos lo sorprendió, derribándolo de una fuerte patada en los riñones, pero al segundo y al tercero se los encontró armados y dispuestos. Los dos milicianos se abalanzaron sobre ella y Xena los desarmó con facilidad haciendo un barrido en arco con la espada a dos manos. Abatió al primero golpeando su cuello con el dorso de la mano, pero el segundo la alcanzó de lleno en el estómago con un puñetazo. Resintiéndose del golpe, reaccionó y lo atravesó con su espada. Quedaban aún cinco bajuunmás, que la rodearon blandiendo pequeñas hachas, machetes y espadas. Xena anotó mentalmente en ese momento un pequeño triunfo. Habían dejado a las familias sin custodia. _Al bosque, Gabrielle,_ pensó.

Los cinco esclavistas sonreían con fiereza, deleitándose de forma anticipada con lo que consideraban una diversión. Solo era una guerrera. Uno de ellos lanzó su hacha hacia el costado izquierdo de Xena y esta tuvo que descuidar su atención para desviarla, momento que fue aprovechado por dos de ellos para atacarla por el lado contrario. Xena se revolvió con premura y noqueó a uno de ellos con una patada en la tráquea. El crack que se escuchó anticipó la segura muerte del bajuun,que ya había dejado de respirar antes de tocar el suelo. Xena giró sobre sí misma haciendo que la fuerza centrífuga del movimiento se concentrara en sus brazos y su espada. Cercenó así de este modo la cabeza del segundo atacante, pero dejó su espalda desprotegida y un doloroso roce le confirmó su error. Un machete curvo había abierto una hendidura en su traje de cuero, desgajando una línea roja en su espalda. Maldiciendo por lo bajo giró su muñeca, cambiando la dirección de su espada y, sin girar el cuerpo, la hizo pasar junto a su costado, atravesando por sorpresa al esclavista del machete curvo, que murió sin llegar a comprender la maniobra. Xena extrajo con celeridad la espada, apoyando el talón a modo de puntal sobre el cadáver de su atacante, aprovechando la caída de este para imprimir mayor rapidez a su movimiento. Quedaban dos bajuunintactos y los dos derribados del inicio, que empezaban a recuperar poco a poco la consciencia. Uno de los primeros se adelantó hacia ella, mirándola con odio. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos y Xena no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento, como una corriente de... _¿empatía? _Como si reconociera en él algo de lo que ella antaño había sido. Desechó, irritada, la sensación y tensó los músculos, alerta. El bajuunle sonreía, blandiendo una pesada espada en la mano derecha y un estilete de triple filo en la izquierda.

—¿Quién eres? —le espetó, con voz ronca. No inquiría, exigía. Xena se fijó en su rostro surcado por una telaraña de cicatrices—. Pocas mujeres luchan así.

Xena percibió por el rabillo del ojo cómo uno de los esclavistas derribados trataba de incorporarse. Lo envió de nuevo a la inconsciencia de un patadón.

—¿Acaso importa quién sea yo? —replicó.

Le dolía el estómago por el puñetazo, y el corte en la espalda le ardía. Controló su deseo de mirar hacia donde Gabrielle debería estar. Al menos, pensó, tenía a todos los bajuuncontrolados a su alrededor. Los vivos y los muertos.

—Querría añadir tu nombre a mi larga lista de vencidos —dijo él.

—Qué arrogancia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré vencida por ti?

El bajuun torció su gesto en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar _a ti _que no lo serás?

—Que hablas demasiado.

El bajuunbalanceó el hierro afilado, como si jugara.

—Pensé que querrías vivir un poco más, mujer.

—_¿Pensaste? _—Replicó ella, sonriendo—. Lo dudo mucho.

El bajuundejó de balancear la espada y soltó una carcajada sin alegría.

—Únete a mí, mujer —le dijo—. Me gusta tu estilo.

—Cuando los dioses sean uno, ese será el día que, _puede que_ me lo plantee.

—Es una lástima. Morirás —sentenció él.

—Todos los días muere alguien, bajuun, pero no siempre es aquel que uno desea.

—Ahora eres tú la que habla demasiado —el esclavista alzó su espada—. Dime tu nombre y prepara tu hato para ir al Tártaro, mujer.

—Prepáralo tú, _hombre _—gruñó ella, flexionando su cuerpo.

El bajuunatacó, alternando certeros golpes de espada y estilete. Xena replicaba con fuerza y reconoció vagamente en la furia del hombre una fuerza superior, una pujanza sobrehumana. En un momento dado el segundo bajuunque aún quedaba en pie intervino en la lucha pero, sorprendentemente, su propio compañero lo dejó fuera de combate, reventando su cara con la parte plana de su espada.

—Es mía —siseó al guiñapo yaciente a sus pies—. Eres mía —le dijo a Xena, mirándola.

Atacó con renovada furia, consiguiendo que Xena retrocediera unos pasos, incluso a punto estuvo de hacerle caer en un momento dado. El bajuunatacaba con inusitada fiereza y Xena tuvo que forzar al máximo su cuerpo para responder al ataque. En ese momento, el esclavista reparó en la agitación que tenía lugar en el extremo opuesto del campamento. Furioso, vio cómo Gabrielle guiaba al último de los aldeanos hacia el bosque. Xena también lo vio. Aprovechó el momentáneo descuido del guerrero para adelantar su cuerpo y atacar. El bajuun se revolvió en el último momento y bloqueó con su espada el golpe y, en un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda, la hirió en el brazo con el estilete de triple filo. Xena se separó un paso de él y desdeñó la tríada de dolor que surcaba su brazo. Se revolvió y logró desarmarlo de una patada, atacó su tobillo segando el suelo con la espada y logró hacer que trastabillara. Aprovechó la ventaja y descargó tres golpes consecutivos que fueron sucesivamente contrarrestados por la espada de él. El choque de las pesadas armas y la fuerza de los golpes repercutían como latigazos en sus brazos y en su cuerpo, haciéndole apretar con fuerza los dientes. El bajuunsudaba copiosamente, pero la fuerza de su mirada no había perdido ni un ápice de su amenaza.

—Necesitaré... dos... nombres —barboteó el bajuun, haciendo un leve gesto hacia la posición de Gabrielle—. ¿Crees que ella gritaráel suyo?

Xena inspiró con brusquedad. Amenazar a Gabrielle era una insana costumbre entre sus enemigos. Se arriesgó a entrar demasiado cerca del radio de acción de su espada, pero debía acercarse a él para neutralizarlo. Se agachó hacia la izquierda, esquivó la hoja de la espada de su contrincante y, cogiendo impulso, con un rápido y contundente golpe, alcanzó con la empuñadura de su espada la barbilla de su oponente, escuchando con claridad el crujido de su mandíbula. Esto enfureció al bajuun y cegó su estrategia. Ese fue el error que lo envió directamente al Tártaro. Su ira anuló su táctica y atacó sólo guiado por la cólera. El esclavista centró toda su fuerza en sus brazos, guiando su espada directamente hacia el pecho de Xena. Esta aguantó medio, un segundo, y, cuando ya la punta del hierro silbaba cercana a su piel, se inclinó repentinamente hacia un lado, alzando su espada en un arco ascendente. El movimiento desvió la espada de su contrincante y lo dejó desprotegido. Xena completó el arco y, en el mismo movimiento, redirigió la espada hacia el cuerpo de su oponente, atravesándolo con limpieza. Al caer, el bajuunla miró, con los ojos desorbitados, pero no con espanto, no con dolor. Xena lo reconoció, pues ella misma había llevado toda su vida esa mirada. Era odio. Puro y directo. Se estremeció involuntariamente. El bajuuncayó con pesadez al suelo, salpicando con su sangre las botas de Xena. Se estremeció durante unos segundos, y murió. Ella agitó con cansancio la cabeza, dejando caer la mano con la espada a un lado. Siempre era lo mismo, _¿siempre sería así?_ Estaba cansada de la sangre, del hierro, del miedo, del odio.

Los tres bajuunque aún quedaban se encararon con ella. Xena se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a alzar su espada manchada de sangre. Pero no hizo falta. Los tres esclavistas miraron al bajuuncaído, la miraron a ella, y retrocedieron sobre sus pasos, echando a correr hacia sus caballos.

_Bendita cobardía, _pensó. Miró al bajuunmuerto a sus pies y volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de reconocimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus huesos, su piel... y su memoria. No pudo desgranar el camino de ese familiar —y, al mismo tiempo, desagradable— sentimiento, pues notó movimiento a su espalda. No hizo ningún gesto para defenderse. Reconocería la presencia de Gabrielle en cualquier circunstancia. Se giró hacia ella, cansada y dolorida. Gabrielle le observaba con una expresión entre cautelosa y preocupada.

—¿Están a salvo? —preguntó Xena, haciendo un gesto hacia el bosque.

Gabrielle asintió.

—¿Tú estás bien? —le preguntó esta a su vez.

Xena se alzó de hombros y dibujó un gesto vago con la cabeza. Pensó si en verdad algún día llegaría a estar bien. Miró el cuerpo a sus pies y la sangre en sus botas, en el filo de su espada. En su propia alma.

—Sí —dijo—, lo estoy.

Gabrielle se fijó en las heridas de su brazo y trazó con suavidad un gesto hacia ellas, frunciendo el ceño con angustia. Nunca se acostumbraría a verla herida, nunca.

—Más tarde —la atajó Xena, al ver su gesto—. Ahora hemos de alejarnos de aquí. Vuelve con esa gente y reúnelos en el claro del bosque. Prepararé un par de carretas y caballos para que les sirvan de transporte.

Gabrielle se giró para cumplir sus disposiciones y Xena frunció el ceño, vacilante. Sabía que no era precisamente una persona accesible tras una contienda, cuando todavía la sangre le hervía y los tendones de todo su cuerpo reclamaban más. Cuando la energía zigzagueaba por sus venas y la huella de la muerte y la violencia todavía asomaban a sus ojos. Cuando su cuerpo y su alma aún se estremecían con los estertores de la guerrera portadora de desolación en la que se transfiguraba, por mucho que ahora lo hiciera para bien. Procuró suavizar el tono de su voz y llamó a Gabrielle.

—¿Sí? —se giró esta.

—Estoy bien —le dijo, intentando sonreír—. Ve con ellos. Enseguida estaré allí.

Gabrielle asintió, expandiendo su sonrisa. Conocía a Xena más de lo que ni ella misma parecía conocerse. Sabía que esa era su respuesta a su muda inquietud, y se lo agradeció en silencio.

Xena se reunió más tarde con ella y los aldeanos. Fue entonces cuando al parecer pasó lo que había estado ensombreciendo el carácter de Xena todo el día. Cuando la guerrera se acercó a las familias llevando de las riendas a uno de los caballos que había preparado, uno de los niños empezó a llorar, reflejándose en su rostro un pánico aterrador. Xena apartó al caballo, pero no logró con ello calmar al niño, ni nadie lo pudo hacer, hasta que Xena se dio cuenta de a qué, con tanto pavor, estaba mirando el niño.

La miraba a ella.

Hipaba sin control, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la madre por calmarlo, y no apartaba una mirada febril de la guerrera. Xena hizo un gesto a Gabrielle y le indicó que ayudara a los aldeanos con los caballos y que les urgiera a partir. Los tres huidos no tardarían en contactar con el resto del grupo y debían estar lejos de allí lo antes posible. Ella prepararía rastros falsos para despistarlos. Dicho esto, se internó en la maleza, llevando a Argo consigo.

Cuando más tarde Gabrielle se reunió con ella la encontró de pie ante la yegua, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—¿Xena? —esta no le contestó. Gabrielle llegó hasta ella y tocó su costado—. ¿Xena? —repitió.

La guerrera la miró.

—¿Qué, Gabrielle?

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —miró por encima de su hombro—. ¿Y las familias?

—Están bien, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupo —su tono era bajo, inusualmente átono en ella.

—Me dijeron que te transmitiera su agradecimiento por lo que hiciste. Querrían haberlo hecho en persona, pero... ¡hop!... desapareciste —Gabrielle agitó las manos, como si estuviera haciendo magia. Notó la tensión en Xena, su abatimiento, y su tono se tornó serio—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó—. Fue todo bien, ¿no? –—se fijó de nuevo en las heridas de su brazo y reparó en ese momento en la de la espalda—. ¡Por todos los dioses, Xena, tienes un enorme tajo aquí! —bordeó cuidadosamente con las yemas de sus dedos la herida.

Xena se apartó.

—No es más que un corte. Se curará solo.

Gabrielle la miró. La opacidad en la mirada de Xena había desaparecido, pero no una sombra de preocupación.

—¿Hay algo que yo debería saber, Xena?

La guerrera cabeceó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Que también debemos poner tierra de por medio. Si he de enfrentarme al resto de ese grupo quiero hacerlo en condiciones.

Caminaron durante todo el día, salvo al principio, que habían cabalgado para poder ampliar la distancia. Mientras lo hacían, Gabrielle, a la grupa de Argo, había podido sentir la tensión en Xena. Sabía que no cabalgaba apremiada por el temor a un enfrentamiento, pues ese, que Gabrielle supiera, era un sentimiento desconocido para la guerrera. No, la tensión que notaba en Xena parecía proceder de otra fuente, de algo profundo en su interior y que ahora parecía haber aflorado. Solo cuando frenaron el ritmo y pudieron seguir el camino con más calma pudo Gabrielle retomar la conversación.

—¿Te preocupa el grupo bajuun_? _—le preguntó.

Xena caminaba unos pasos por delante de ella. No se giró para contestarle.

—No.

—¿Las familias?

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—No.

—¿Te… preocupo yo?

Xena se detuvo y la encaró, con un gesto de extrañeza pintado en el rostro.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió.

Gabrielle suspiró. Era una cuestión que se había planteado a sí misma desde que empezara a acompañar a Xena y notado que esta a veces descuidaba su propia seguridad por ella. Su atención parecía estar de forma permanente en dos frentes y eso hacía temer a Gabrielle un descuido mortal en la guerrera. Volvió a suspirar.

—Bueno, quizás yo no sea la mejor compañía. Quiero decir... —carraspeó—, que debes de tener mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de alguien como yo.

Xena frunció el ceño.

—No digas tonterías —dijo, con tono brusco. Pareció darse cuenta de ello e intentó suavizarlo—. No me molesta tu compañía, en absoluto —e inició el gesto de volver a andar.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Gabrielle.

Xena se detuvo.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Hay algo que te está molestando y no me lo quieres decir.

La guerrera hizo ademán de decir algo, sus ojos brillaron durante una milésima de segundo, pero, finalmente, pareció descartarlo.

—Olvídalo.

Gabrielle no parecía querer dejarlo pasar.

—Mira, Xena, no sé qué pensarás tú al respecto, pero yo no creo ser simplemente una bardo que te acompaña sin más. Creo que... —trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Que puedo considerarme amiga tuya, ¿no?

Xena parecía incómoda al contestar.

—Eso creo, sí —musitó.

Gabrielle sonrió fugazmente. Sabía que para Xena no era fácil aludir a ningún tipo de afecto o intimidad. Por lo que había vivido junto a ella hasta ahora sabía que Xena había levantado todo un impenetrable muro a su alrededor que no dejaba entrar —ni salir— los sentimientos con facilidad. Era algo que había intuido en Xena al poco de estar a su lado. Su capacidad de aislamiento afectivo, su coraza. Su modo de protegerse. Porque la guerrera de Amphipolis parecía caminar sin problemas sobre el filo de la frialdad, pero Gabrielle sabía que no era así. En su interior Xena resguardaba —probablemente, de sí misma— un ser humano distinto del que mostraba ante los demás. Gabrielle intuyó desde un primer momento su desazón y su tormento, la naturaleza intrínseca de Xena. Un ser atrapado por su pasado, con un enorme potencial para hacer el bien que, sabía Gabrielle, se hallaba en su interior. A veces era muy difícil llegar a ese interior, que este se mostrara en plenitud, pero cuando así había sido Gabrielle había notado un significativo cambio en Xena, a veces solo por unos segundos. Sus facciones se relajaban, la dureza de su mirada se diluía, y algo parecido a la paz se posaba sobre todo su ser. Era entonces cuando Xena se podía permitir un instante de relajación, un fragmento de sosiego. Pero enseguida sacudía de sí ese sentimiento y volvía a ponerse en camino, a la búsqueda de la próxima reparación, a la búsqueda de la paz definitiva. Solo que, Gabrielle lo intuía, el carácter atormentado de Xena podría convertir esa búsqueda en algo perdurable más allá de su propia existencia. Nunca estaba satisfecha, nunca nada arrancaba de ella el alivio definitivo, la reconciliación con su pasado, como si el conjunto del mismo fuese algo demasiado terrible como para poder ser reparado en una sola vida de bondad. Por ello Gabrielle la seguía ciegamente, porque había reconocido en ella a un ser puro por el cual merecía la pena pasar por cualquier tipo de fatiga o peligro, dolor o penuria.

La miró. Su aspecto era, probablemente, fiero a ojos de extraños, y su estatura y su helada mirada azul, con seguridad, intimidaban a aquellos y aquellas a los que encaraba. Pero Gabrielle había tenido la paciencia de descubrir en la guerrera otra mirada, una mirada algo perdida en su búsqueda, una mirada suave y desconcertada, que asomaba a los ojos de Xena en los escasos momentos en los que la guerrera, a veces por puro cansancio, bajaba la guardia. Por esa mirada Gabrielle la seguía. Por todo el mundo interior que se asomaba tras ella. Volvió a sonreírle.

—Si así es, Xena —le dijo con suavidad—, si me consideras tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

—Lo hago, Gabrielle.

—Sé que lo haces, pero a veces... —agitó su mano—. A veces es como si estuvieras a mil leguas de aquí y de mí.

Xena encaró los ojos verdes de Gabrielle y se sintió muy apesadumbrada. Era su propio interior el que siempre le impedía mostrarse más abierta, opción que, hoy por hoy, únicamente era posible con Gabrielle, la única que había podido acercarse a ella de ese modo. Y ello, en cierto modo, la asustaba. La dependencia afectiva mataba. Esa era una lección que, por desgracia, había aprendido. Su alma estaba rastrillada con esa verdad. Nadie cuya vida continuamente transitara por la vía de la violencia podía permitirse el lujo de sentir nada por nadie. Porque la muerte, infatigable, reclamaba constantemente su peaje. Su pesadumbre era debida al hecho de que sí, ciertamente, consideraba a Gabrielle su amiga. Un sentimiento nuevo para ella, pues en su tiempo de Destructora de Nacionestoda amistad y toda lealtad fijaban siempre su precio. Nunca había encontrado a nadie a quien considerar un amigo, una amiga. Hasta ahora. Y esa persona estaba ahora junto a ella y se esforzaba por demostrarle, muchas veces desde el silencio, su amistad desinteresada, y era eso algo a lo que Xena querría acostumbrarse, lo deseaba, y luchaba constantemente contra su abrupto y endurecido interior. Pero le costaba, muchísimo.

—Gabrielle —empezó a decir—, no es fácil para mí hablar, lo sabes. Debes tener paciencia.

Gabrielle esperó a que Xena continuara, pero la guerrera sostuvo su mirada un par de segundos más y, acto seguido, se giró, tirando suavemente de Argo. Gabrielle suspiró. Siempre era así con Xena.

El fuego crepitaba suavemente. Habían terminado de cenar en silencio y en silencio habían continuado. Gabrielle sabía cuándo Xena quería hablar y cuándo no, y el día de hoy había sido todo un _no_ constante. El carácter de Xena se había mostrado taciturno desde lo del grupo bajuuny ningún intento de Gabrielle por perforar el manto de hosquedad de Xena había dado sus frutos. Xena incluso se había negado de forma reiterada a que Gabrielle curara sus heridas, y ahora la veía sentada algo alejada de ella, con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Gabrielle sufría por ella. Sabía que algo la atormentaba, que algo había sido activado durante o después del enfrentamiento con los esclavistas, y deseaba saber qué era. Solo sabiendo podría ayudar. Deseaba conjurar ese sentimiento que oscurecía la mirada de Xena. Esta podía ser exasperante a menudo, muchas veces demasiado, con su terco autoaislamiento. Gabrielle sabía que había llegado más lejos que cualquier otra persona en la intimidad de Xena, y, aun así, sentía que estaba a mil años luz de poder decir que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Su frustración alcanzaba hasta el aspecto físico. Al menos, pensaba Gabrielle, si las palabras no podían reconfortarla, podría ser la cercanía la que lo lograra. Allí donde una palabra no podía reparar una herida podría hacerlo una caricia, un abrazo. Sin embargo, una y otra vez, Gabrielle chocaba con las reticencias de Xena. La guerrera parecía rehuir su contacto, aun siendo Gabrielle la única a la que le hubiera permitido acercarse de ese modo. Muchas veces había deseado acariciar su oscura cabeza para tratar de reconfortarla cuando algo la atormentaba, como hoy, y hacerle ver que ella estaba allí, a su lado, y que seguiría estándolo pasase lo que pasase. Pero el único contacto que Xena permitía era cuando cabalgaban juntas, o cuando Gabrielle lograba convencerla para que le dejara curar alguna herida. Algo que ni siquiera había logrado en esta ocasión. Inspiró profundamente y, para su sorpresa, Xena la miró. Parecía estar muy lejos de allí en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó la guerrera.

—No, no te preocupes, estoy bien —_Quizás_, pensó la bardo, _sería un buen momento para intentarlo otra vez_—.¿Y tú?

Xena pareció obviar su pregunta y volvió a fijar su mirada en el fuego. _Fugaz intento, bardo,_ se dijo a sí misma Gabrielle. Entonces, de nuevo sorprendentemente, Xena habló.

—A veces no tiene sentido.

Gabrielle se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

—¿El qué? —inquirió con cautela. No quería hacer que Xena se replegara de nuevo por la torpeza de sus palabras.

Xena la miró.

—¿Por qué sigues conmigo? —le preguntó, con tono cansado.

—Porque merece la pena —Gabrielle respondió sin titubear.

—¿Qué merece la pena? ¿Ver morir a gente?

—No —dijo Gabrielle con vehemencia—. Yo no veo morir a gente. Yo veo a gente que se salva. Que se salva gracias a ti.

Xena sonrió con amargura.

—El punto de vista optimista.

—El punto de vista real, Xena —replicó Gabrielle. Deseaba acercarse a ella, pues el latido de su angustia era bien palpable. Acercarse y calmarla, pero temió que el gesto provocara una reacción negativa y se contuvo—. ¿No lo ves? ¿No lo notas? Tú haces que pasen cosas buenas, Xena.

—Pero muere gente.

Gabrielle asintió con gravedad.

—Sí, así es, muere. Pero es el juego de los dioses, ni siquiera tú puedes contra eso. Además —hizo una leve pausa—, a los que veo morir son a aquellos a los que el hierro marcó su corazón, que eligieron la espada, y por ella murieron.

Xena la miró fijamente.

—De ese modo, Gabrielle, yo también debería morir.

—¡No! —sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella. Había demasiado dolor en las palabras de Xena como para mantener la distancia que las separaba—. No, Xena, tú no lo mereces, no digas eso. Tú haces el bien.

Un rictus amargo serpenteó por el rostro de la guerrera.

—Eso no ha sido así durante mucho tiempo, demasiado.

Gabrielle acercó su mano y la posó sobre el brazo de Xena. Casi podía palpar su amargura.

—Xena, por favor, escúchame. Yo te conozco. Cualquier hecho pasado puede ser purgado por los actos del presente, por lo que puedas hacer mañana, pasado mañana. Nada es definitivo, ¿comprendes?

—El niño no parecía comprenderlo.

—¿Qué niño? —preguntó Gabrielle, confusa.

—El aldeano.

—¿El que lloraba? —Xena asintió y Gabrielle frunció el ceño—. Bueno, no era más que un niño. Estaba asustado, eso era todo. Acababa de pasar por una experiencia terrible y estaba...

—A ti no te tuvo miedo —la interrumpió Xena.

—Bueno, no. Pero digamos que tú... —sonrió— eres más alta —no cesó de sonreír, tratando de aliviar la carga de amargura que emanaba de Xena. Nunca la había visto así, tan vulnerable. Deseó poder abrazarla, para espantar de ella el pozo de dolor que se asomaba a sus ojos azules—. Xena, ¿qué ocurre? Salvaste a ese niño, salvaste a su familia y a todos los demás.

—Pero él me tuvo miedo.

Había algo en el tono terco de Xena que hizo que Gabrielle sintiera una punzada de dolor en todo su ser. Nunca antes había visto esa mirada atormentada en los ojos de Xena, ni esa pátina de dolor que cubría su cansada voz. Deseó más que nunca poder abrazarla y temió hacerlo por si el gesto la incomodaba y terminaba con sus deseos de hablar.

—Sí, Xena —dijo Gabrielle con suavidad—. Puede que sintiera miedo al verte, al ver tu envergadura, tu espada. Pero eso fue porque alguien le mostró el miedo como único camino, la espada para él no es más que un instrumento de horror, es lo único que habrá podido ver en su corta vida. Pero —dijo—, puede que a partir de hoy, cuando ya se encuentre a salvo en su aldea y sus padres le cuenten la historia y oiga referirse a ti como la persona que procuró el bien de su familia, entonces, eso cambiará, ya no habrá un único camino en su vida como alternativa. Conocerá respeto y valor y bondad —presionó suavemente el brazo de Xena. Esta la miraba con un algo indefinido en sus ojos que Gabrielle no supo descifrar—. ¿De acuerdo, Xena?

Transcurrieron un par de segundos antes de que la guerrera hiciera o dijera nada.

—No —murmuró, e hizo que Gabrielle soltara su brazo—. No, Gabrielle, y nunca lo entenderías —Xena clavó la mirada en la fogata—. Ya nada de lo que pueda hacer cambiará todas las miradas de terror que merezco. Nada.

Gabrielle quiso replicarle, pero Xena la hizo callar con un gesto.

—Estoy cansada, Gabrielle —su voz era átona, pesada, y su mirada, opaca—. Descansa tú también —y se tumbó de costado, dándole la espalda.

Gabrielle abrió la boca para replicarle, pero miró a su amiga tumbada, ligeramente encogida, como una niña pequeña con frío, y solo deseó poder sosegarla de su tormenta interior, aunque solo fuera con un gesto, aunque solo fuera con la nada, su silencio. Acercó su hato, extrajo la manta de viaje y tapó con ella a Xena. Esta se agitó.

—Usa la manta para ti, Gabrielle, yo no la necesito —la oyó murmurar.

—Si no te importa, Xena, la compartiremos. ¿Te importa que duerma a tu lado?

Xena tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Sabes que no —dijo al fin.

Gabrielle se tumbó junto a ella y la bardo procuró que una parte de su cuerpo tocara el de Xena. Recordaba que, siendo pequeña, su madre calmaba así sus pesadillas. Deseó poder obrar el mismo efecto en Xena, que su cuerpo confiara en la calidez del suyo, que lograra acunarlo en su cercanía, en su intención, silenciar así los gritos que sabía acechaban su atormentado interior. Al principio temió que Xena rechazara su contacto, pero no fue así. Permitió tanto su cercanía como su roce y, poco a poco, Gabrielle notó cómo la tensión iba desapareciendo del cuerpo de la guerrera, hasta quedarse sumida en un intranquilo sueño que agitaba de cuando en cuando su inconsciencia. Gabrielle permaneció largo tiempo despierta, atenta a la inquietud del letargo de Xena, procurando aliviarla cuando la notaba agitarse, murmurando palabras y melodías rescatadas de su infancia.

Gabrielle recordaría siempre esa noche con una mezcla de tristeza e infinita ternura.

Pero esa noche ocurrió algo más, algo terrible, algo de lo que ninguna de las dos fue consciente.

Cuando la bardo cayó dormida, agotada; cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su consciencia se deslizó hacia el letargo del sueño, en ese instante, ese, un viento helado le hizo estremecerse y buscar de forma inconsciente la cercanía del cuerpo de Xena.

No escuchó ni sintió nada más.

Los demonios del Inframundo eran silenciosos. Silenciosos y efectivos.

**6**

No sabía si echar a andar o quedarse allí. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. El mundo ya no guardaba para ella ninguna nueva promesa. De igual modo, ya no deseaba cruzar palabra o mirada alguna con nadie, se sentía bien así, sola, vagando por montañas y valles, alejada de aldeas y enclaves poblados. Todo lo bien que podía sentirse un alma rota, vacía, sin rumbo, sin ánimo ni querencia, sin nada, con todo el dolor.

Había matado a Argo. Recordaba haber estado junto al cuerpo de Gabrielle sin sepultar durante horas, tal vez un día entero. Al filo del siguiente amanecer intentó quitarse la vida por primera vez. No lo consiguió. Se abrió el cuello con el filo de su espada, mas no murió. Lo intentó tres veces más a lo largo de las siguientes horas, hasta que su cuerpo, exhausto, se rindió, mucho antes que su voluntad.

Así, permaneció sin fuerzas junto al cuerpo de Gabrielle hasta la llegada de la siguiente noche. Argo hozaba cerca de ella, silenciosa. A medianoche Xena se incorporó pesadamente, todavía abiertas las heridas autoinflingidas, ayudándose de su espada a modo de bastón. Se acercó a la yegua y acarició su robusto cuello. Dejó apoyada su mejilla enfebrecida sobre el pelaje canela del noble animal durante unos minutos y rogó por tener la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo rápido y sin dolor. La degolló de un profundo y certero corte y la yegua cayó con pesadez al suelo. Tardó varias horas en hacer una fosa lo suficientemente grande. A duras penas sí consiguió hacer caer al noble animal en ella. Después se acercó a Gabrielle, se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su rubia cabeza inerte. Quiso hablarle, pero apenas podía susurrar. Se inclinó sobre ella y besó su mejilla con delicadeza. La notó fría y le dolió pensar que Gabrielle pudiera pasar frío allá donde se encontrara. Acercó el hato de su amiga y sacó su manta de viaje, arropando con ella su cuerpo. Recordó cuántas veces Gabrielle había hecho lo mismo con ella, cuando la creía dormida y se acercaba y la tapaba con esa misma manta. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose absolutamente desolada. Se inclinó sobre Gabrielle hasta dejar reposar la cabeza sobre el pecho de la bardo y permaneció así largo rato, murmurando un "Lo siento"nacido de lo más profundo de su corazón ahora enfermo. Después, la alzó con suavidad y la sostuvo abrazada contra sí. La llevó entonces hasta la sepultura y la depositó con cuidado junto al cuerpo de Argo. Fijó la vista en Gabrielle y siguió haciéndolo hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Después, cubrió la tumba, se sentó en el suelo y allí se quedó.

Mucho, mucho más tarde, cayó en la cuenta de que no había podido llorar.

Tampoco ahora, en aquel oscuro bosque, un año después, podía hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida había algo que no se sentía capaz de afrontar. Había sido una guerrera feroz, decidida, sabía que cruel e impía, nunca había vacilado ante nada, sus recuerdos y su cuerpo estaban llenos de una y mil batallas, y su conciencia quizás solo habría podido llegar a estar limpia y tranquila si su vida hubiera seguido por el camino trazado gracias a Gabrielle. Desde que la joven bardo saliera en su defensa, algo en su interior había despertado, logrando abrirse paso por entre la maraña de furia y dolor que ella misma, Xena, había forjado en sí misma. Solo una persona en el mundo había sido capaz de entrever ese interior oculto, y ahora esa persona estaba muerta, y ella con ella, y toda su vida, y todo lo que habría podido desear o anhelar, querer o atesorar. Porque ahora ya el todo y la nada eran una sola cosa, un solo molde, un solo camino que ella, Xena, estaba obligada a transitar, por mucho que lo odiara, por mucho que no deseara estar allí, por mucho que tan solo deseara cerrar los ojos y no volver abrirlos nunca más.

Ella, la Destructora de Naciones.

**7**

—Destructora de Naciones.

Gabrielle la oyó murmurar, pero no entendió lo que dijo. Se acababan de despertar y Xena no parecía encontrarse mejor que el día anterior. Se había levantado con la idea de acercarse hasta Istoidea, donde le comentó que vivía un antiguo compañero de armas, un mercenario que había conocido y al cual, con el tiempo, había salvado la vida, aunque no sus piernas. Caprus Sencam, el mercenario, se había retirado y, al parecer, regentaba una posada. Xena quería preguntarle sobre las rutas bajuun. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con esa milicia esclavista.

Gabrielle se fijó en el brazo y la espalda de Xena, donde las heridas empezaban a sanar. Ahora conocía la razón por la que Xena se negara tercamente a que se las curara. Se lo había dicho al alba cuando, ya despiertas, ella le había insistido por última vez al verle hacer un gesto de dolor al levantarse.

—Deja estas heridas, Gabrielle —le había dicho—. Quiero levantarme con ellas y ser lo último que note cuando me duerma. Quiero que me lo recuerden. Quiero que me digan una y otra vez que nunca será suficiente, que siempre quedará el dolor de lo que hice y que nada de lo que haga podrá repararlo.

Gabrielle se había sentido muy afectada por sus palabras. Xena seguía atormentada por su pasado, ligada a él por lazos de sangre, por el remordimiento, por la conciencia despertada. El camino emprendido hacia la redención podía ser —y lo estaba siendo— peligrosamente afilado para Xena, un doble filo que podía agotarla, vencerla y devolverla al lado oscuro. Gabrielle quería estar a su lado para evitarlo, para apoyarla y para —empezaba a ser consciente de ello— unir su destino al de aquella enigmática guerrera cuyo interior quedaba aún encerrado bajo las pesadas llaves de un pasado de odio, sangre y dolor, una cárcel de remordimientos compuesta a su vez de infinitas celdas donde encerraba su torturada alma. En Gabrielle había ido consolidándose poco a poco un sentimiento desde que acompañaba a Xena, desde que la vio por primera vez. Algo nuevo, cálido, una seguridad impregnada, paradójicamente, de incertidumbre. Mirando a Xena, muchas veces Gabrielle se había preguntado la razón por la que esta había permitido su compañía. La guerrera parecía más del tipo solitario, autosuficiente, capaz de transitar por el mundo sin ayuda de nadie, menos de la de ella, una inexperta aldeana cuyo mundo había sido tan reducido como su aldea y el arroyo que la cruzaba a cien pasos de distancia. No había nada más allá que Gabrielle conociera y en no pocas ocasiones se había consumido por el deseo de hacerlo. Era una egoísta, lo sabía. Su ansia de conocer se encontraba también tras su decisión de acompañar a Xena, al menos en un primer momento. Después, poco a poco, con el sigilo de un felino, un nuevo sentido a su acto se había ido hilvanando. No había egoísmo, sino admiración. Admiraba a Xena, la admiraba en su silencio, en su terquedad, en su furia incluso. Amaba el nuevo camino que la guerrera había asumido, aun existiendo una feroz lucha en su interior, entre el monstruo y la persona. Gabrielle quería estar allí, junto a la persona, e impedir que el monstruo aflorara y se llevara con él a Xena. Confiaba ciegamente en el triunfo de la persona y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que ello sucediera, aunque también sabía —o, al menos, así se había convencido a sí misma, para justificar su presencia junto a la guerrera— que el camino estaba lleno de peligros, peligros en forma de debilidad, de dudas, de ira que arrastraba a su víctima como lo haría una furiosa tromba de agua. De miedos insondables que sabía anidaban en el alma de Xena. Porque Xena no temía lo físico, sino lo emocional, las trampas de su mente, de su alma, las pequeñas fieras agazapadas tras todos y cada uno de sus terribles recuerdos.

De súbito, en ese instante, inmersa en sus tribulaciones, Gabrielle tuvo una fugaz visión, acompañada de un ligero desfallecimiento: vio a Xena de pie en mitad de un campo de batalla sembrado de cuerpos ensangrentados, mutilados en su mayoría. Era una visión espeluznante, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. Era Xena, de pie entre los cuerpos, su espada ensangrentada pendiendo inerte a lo largo de su costado, la armadura agitada por los irregulares latidos de su agitada respiración. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y pequeñas heridas moteaban su piel allá donde el cuero y el metal no la cubrían. Tenía el cuerpo embarrado, la batalla se había librado bajo una furiosa lluvia y los rugidos de la tormenta aún se dejaban oír, entremezclados con el ruido del choque de metales, el desgarro de la carne y los gritos, de los que morían y de los que mataban. Xena permanecía con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho agitado y parecía fijar su mirada sobre un cuerpo a sus pies.

La visión de Gabrielle se lo mostró.

Era el cuerpo de una guerrera que yacía con los ojos abiertos en mudo dolor, pero no era eso lo que atraía la mirada de Xena, sino la profunda herida abierta en su abdomen... y el feto que asomaba por ella, con el cuello seccionado por una horrenda hendidura.

Gabrielle sintió un punzante rechazo ante la visión y, como si un sonido la hubiera alertado, la Xena de su visión giró su cabeza hacia la mirada de Gabrielle. _Miró a Gabrielle_, lo hizo, estaba segura, a través de una imposible conexión, y entonces la bardo leyó en sus ojos el dolor, la confusión... y el miedo. Miedo a sí misma. Xena, por fin, había encontrado a un enemigo de su talla: su propia alma corrupta, el satánico émbolo que impulsaba todas sus acciones, su patria muerta.

Súbitamente, igual que había llegado, la visión desapareció y Gabrielle notó de nuevo un ligero vahído que la aturdió, haciéndole llevar una mano al pecho, en el que su corazón latía con premura. En sus labios murió un gemido apenas esbozado. Xena se situó de inmediato a su lado, el rostro pintado de preocupación.

—¿Gabrielle? —Musitó, alerta, tocándole el codo—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

La bardo levantó su mirada hacia ella y, sin pensarlo, acarició con el dorso de su dedo índice la mejilla de la guerrera, queriendo consolar no a esta Xena frente a sí, sino a la dolida y perdida Xena de su visión. La confusión se dibujó en la mirada de Xena y, con algo de torpeza, apartó la cara. Gabrielle rememoró apenas durante una fracción de segundo la imagen del niño que nunca nacería —_Niña, _pensó Gabrielle, sin saber por qué. _Era una niña—_ y respondió a su requerimiento.

—No, ¿y a ti?

Eso aumentó la confusión de Xena, que se removió inquieta.

—Por todos los dioses, Gabrielle, has sido tú la que has gritado como una niña asustada.

—¿Yo? —no había sido consciente de haber gritado.

—Sí, tú. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Xena parecía molesta.

—No te enfades, Xena.

—No me enfado —dijo Xena pausadamente—. No lo hago.

Gabrielle sonrió

—Me alegra oírtelo decir, pues temería que alguien de tu tamaño estuviera en mi contra.

Xena parecía a cada momento más y más confundida. En ocasiones se sentía desarmada frente a la joven aldeana y aún no se había explicado la razón última de su decisión de dejar que le acompañara. Muchas veces desde aquel día que la subió a la grupa de Argo se había cuestionado lo acertado de su decisión. No por Gabrielle en sí, pues, con sorpresa, había descubierto que su compañía no la incomodaba. No, su temor era su integridad física y, por qué no, moral. Una Señora de la Guerracon su pasado no era la mejor compañía para ella.

_Te reconforta, _fue su propia respuesta, y parecía la solución, pero solo se trataba de una consecuencia, no de una causa en sí misma. Apartó de sí esos pensamientos y miró a Gabrielle.

—Siempre pareces jugar —le dijo, severa—, y el mundo no es siempre un cuarto de juegos.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Lo sé, Xena, pero sea lo que sea el mundo no puedo verlo eternamente como un abismo o un teatro de muerte. El mundo tiene tantas caras como anillos el árbol más viejo. Y tú —añadió, alcanzando con la yema de sus dedos el antebrazo de Xena— deberías darte la oportunidad de verlo con otros ojos.

Por un momento, pareció que la confusión haría tanta mella en Xena que bloquearía cualquier intento de respuesta por su parte. Sin embargo, se rehízo y, elevando ligeramente los hombros, replicó:

—Eres una joven inquietante.

Gabrielle esbozó una ligera sonrisa y, en el momento en que Xena giraba sobre sus talones para atrapar las riendas de Argo, la llamó, al tiempo que la alcanzaba.

—¿Puedo cabalgar contigo?

Xena frunció el ceño en un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Superaste acaso ya tu miedo a montar en Argo?

Gabrielle hizo un mohín, cabeceando negativamente.

—Pero tú iras conmigo —adujo.

—Por supuesto, no querría ver tu cuerpo morder el polvo del camino —resopló la guerrera—. Ven, te ayudaré a montar. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, agotas tus fuerzas yendo a pie.

—Me gusta caminar.

—Eso pensaba —Xena montó en Argo y le tendió una mano a Gabrielle—. Arriba.

Cuando Gabrielle se acomodó tras Xena, ciñó a propósito con fuerza la cintura de la guerrera, aunque sabía que sería imposible caerse de Argo. Lo hizo para que ella notara que estaba ahí. Lo hizo para que la Xena que conducía la montura y la Xena de su visión supieran que ella siempre estaría allí.

La guerrera azuzó a Argo.

Ninguna de las dos notó el viento helado. El viento helado y el susurro de un demonio.

**8**

Era una aldea pequeña, sucia, maloliente y perturbadoramente abigarrada. Las estrechas construcciones de madera parecían competir entre sí por hallar un hueco libre, y de los tejados bien podría decirse tres cuartos de lo mismo. De entre el sinfín de aldeas que ambas habían tenido ocasión de visitar era esta, con mucho, la más caótica.

Gabrielle había arrugado la nariz y Xena alzado una de sus cejas. Ambas se miraron y compartieron un gesto de resignación. Xena desmontó y ayudó a Gabrielle a hacerlo. Se encontraban justo en la linde de la aldea con el bosque y por la cabeza de ambas cruzó el pensamiento de girar sobre sus talones. Pero no lo hicieron. Entraron en la aldea y Xena localizó un establo donde cobijar a Argo a cambio de un par de monedas. Antes de salir del cobertizo Xena se acercó a la dorada yegua y acarició su cuello, murmurando suaves palabras. Gabrielle sonrió ante ello. Nadie que desplegara un amor así por un animal podría no desplegarlo igualmente por el resto de la humanidad.

Xena captó su sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba que momentos como este tuvieran testigos. La hacía sentirse vulnerable, en cierto modo descubierta, como pillada en falta. Si bien, momentos como este solo ocurrían cuando estaba a solas o, como mucho, delante de Gabrielle.

Tenía, en torno a ello, sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado ansiaba la rutinaria soledad a la que su espíritu se había acostumbrado, cuando era una guerrera al servicio de Ares. Por otro, en lo más profundo de su ser, un infinito agotamiento agazapado tras su pétrea coraza de guerrera le instaba, cada vez más, de forma persistente y urgente, a caminar hacia la cercanía, hacia la intimidad con otra persona. Una intimidad que le permitiera relajarse, bajar los escudos, suspirar de vez en cuando. Una intimidad _—una persona_— a la cual poder acudir cuando la tensión, el miedo —miedo, sí— o el simple agotamiento le empujaran hacia el cénit de una dolorosa crisis. Ya no deseaba ser únicamente el hielo, la piedra, el muro o la montaña. Deseaba descansar. Ser hierba o junco. Aire. Inclinar de vez en cuando su alma hacia la percepción de una lánguida dejadez, dejarse atrapar por ella, envolverse en ella. Solo descansar. Esa intimidad, esa persona, lo sabía, lo intuía, llevaban el nombre de esta testigo que ahora, a su lado mientras salían del establo y caminaban por la aldea, acompasaba su paso al suyo, procurando no alejarse más de una pulgada de ella. Recordaba sus palabras —de hecho, lo hacía a menudo—, cuando la guerrera le preguntó en cierta ocasión si no echaba de menos a su familia, y la joven, sonriendo, le contestó que no si estaba con ella. Recordaba cuando la defendió ante aquellos aldeanos que la acusaban de asesinato. Cuando regresó a pesar de haberla golpeado. Recordaba cada palabra, cada acto y cada latido de emoción que la había embargado. Había guardado con sumo cuidado esas emociones, las había acunado en su corazón, pues halló que fueron las primeras en su vida provocadas por la bondad y la amistad desinteresada. Y esta era, pese a su irracional temor por los riesgos que podría entrañar, por su posible vulnerabilidad, una sensación poco cuantificable en medida de mercader o recaudador, una sensación seductora, atractiva y golosa por la miríada de sensaciones secundarias que la acompañaban.

—... y preguntar. ¿Tú qué dices? —Gabrielle se había detenido y parecía aguardar una respuesta.

Xena frunció el ceño, algo confusa.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle, no estaba escuchando.

—Vaya —resopló la bardo, divertida—, habré de mejorar mi discurso si quiero que algún día alguien me escuche —punteó con un dedo el antebrazo de la guerrera, que parecía mirarla sin verla—. ¿Xena?

—Sí.

—¿Sí, a qué? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—¿Qué?

Gabrielle se mordió el labio inferior. Esperaba que el carácter taciturno de la última jornada no se acentuara justo ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Xena pareció caer en la cuenta de su lapsus y agitó la cabeza.

—Claro, ¿qué decías?

Gabrielle reflexionó un instante, intentando averiguar la naturaleza del estado de Xena, pero decidió, con un suspiro, que sería esa tarea demasiado ardua como para acometerla en este momento.

—Te decía que probablemente muramos de cansancio en alguna de estas tortuosas calles antes de encontrar la posada de tu amigo Caprus. ¿Te has fijado? —giró sobre sus talones, barriendo con la mano el espacio a su alrededor. Decenas de casas se amontonaban sin ton ni son, convirtiendo las calles en estrechas y serpenteantes sendas en las cuales no le apetecía nada aventurarse sin rumbo fijo—. Lo mejor será preguntar y que alguna alma caritativa nos guíe hasta él.

—Parece lógico —admitió Xena.

—Lo es —sentenció la joven sonriendo.

—Claro, Gabrielle.

Xena se permitió sonreír tenuemente. _Para ser una muchacha que hace gala de una lógica tan aplastante, no acierto a entender qué insensatez te arrastra a seguir junto a mí. _Pero esto Gabrielle no lo oyó, se quedó en los abismos del pensamiento de Xena, junto a tantos otros. De súbito, Xena percibió que algo no iba bien. _Sintió hielo en_ _sus venas, hielo en su corazón. _Agitó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Nada. Aldeanos transitando las polvorientas calles. Miró a Gabrielle.

_Un viento helado._

La joven griega se acercó a uno de los aldeanos para preguntar por la posada. Antes de que todo ocurriera tuvo tiempo de escuchar cómo Gabrielle musitaba, divertida, un "A ver si este me escucha".

No pudo hacer nada.

Cuando Gabrielle llegó hasta él, un rápido y violento movimiento del aldeano con el brazo la golpeó en el tórax, con un efecto devastador: lanzó a Gabrielle cuatro pasos atrás y apenas sí la guerrera pudo sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo, flexionando las rodillas para absorber el impacto del peso de su cuerpo.

—¡Gabrielle! —gritó. Un gesto de dolor cruzaba el rostro de la bardo al tiempo que la joven intentaba llevarse una mano al pecho dolorido—. No, no, no, espera —le dijo Xena, cogiéndole la mano. Con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor comprobó la situación del atacante y registró con estupor que este no se hallaba en su campo de visión. Es más, _no había nadie en su campo de visión. _La aldea estaba súbitamente vacía y silenciosa. Un gemido de Gabrielle reclamó toda su atención—. Espera, Gabrielle, no te toques. Déjame ver qué tienes —y, con cuidado, le apartó la mano, al tiempo que volvía a echar una rápida mirada a su alrededor. No había _nadie._ No se escuchaba a nadie. _Nada._ Centró de nuevo su atención en el pecho de Gabrielle, apartando a un lado la tela de su camisa. Una fea contusión empezaba a dibujarse en el tórax, una contusión que pronto reveló algo más: estaba oscureciéndose aceleradamente y Xena intuyó que el golpe había sido tan fuerte como para provocarle una hemorragia interna, pero no lo suficiente como para desgarrar la piel y permitir así una vía de escape a la sangre. Sabía lo que podría pasar si esa sangre no era liberada. Tendría que hacerlo ella misma. Se inclinó sobre ella y, al tiempo que cogía la pequeña daga de su pecho, le susurró al oído—: No te preocupes, Gabrielle, no te dolerá —la joven asintió débilmente, con los ojos cerrados. Empezaba a no respirar bien. Xena debía darse prisa. Su mano izquierda sujetó con fuerza la frente de Gabrielle y su mano derecha, con un gesto firme y preciso de la daga, desgarró la piel en la zona de la contusión. De inmediato, un borbotón de sangre manó de la incisión y Gabrielle —Xena lo notó bajo la presión de su mano sobre su cabeza— se relajó perceptiblemente. Xena se tensó durante un instante y después se dejó ir, suspirando. Acarició la mejilla de la joven, notando que estaba enfebrecida—. ¿Gabrielle? —musitó.

La joven abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar su mirada en Xena. Esta le sonrió.

—¿Mejor?

—...ena —la voz de Gabrielle era débil, entrecortada.

—Estoy aquí. No te preocupes, estarás mejor dentro de nada.

—Ese hombre...

—Shist... No hagas esfuerzos. No te preocupes ahora por eso. Ya pasó.

Xena volvió a mirar a su alrededor_. Nadie. Nada_. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta. No quería más sorpresas. No quería pensar en el brusco silencio en el que se había sumido de repente el pueblo. Ni el canto de un ave aquietaba el denso vacío. Volvió a centrarse en la herida de Gabrielle. La sangre había dejado de manar y el pecho de la bardo subía y bajaba de forma acompasada. Notó, sin embargo, que su piel ardía bajo su contacto. Temió que el golpe hubiera causado algún daño interno al cual no pudiera acceder, y un súbito temor mordió entonces su corazón, arrasándolo. Un miedo absoluto ante la mortalidad de Gabrielle. La miró con detenimiento, con un sordo martilleo asolando su sien. Se sintió desesperadamente débil, casi enferma, todo en un segundo. Notó que Gabrielle la miraba.

—¿Xena? —musitó la bardo.

Intentó sonreírle.

—Bueno, mi joven amiga. Empiezas tu propio mapa —y le señaló la pequeña incisión en su pecho, intentando parecer despreocupada—. No te preocupes, cerrará bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Gabrielle intentó tragar.

—Tengo sed —susurró.

—Bien, beberás —le sonrió.

Miró en derredor suyo, con un atisbo de inquietud. Allí, en el centro de la plaza, lo habría jurado, _tendría que haber un pozo__**.**__ ¡Maldición!, _se dijo, asaltada por una inquietante sensación de irrealidad. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Pero el shock fue mucho mayor cuando, al volver a girar la cabeza hacia Gabrielle, vio un odre húmedo junto a esta. Primero abrió muchos los ojos, después los entrecerró con desconfianza y aferró con fuerza la pequeña daga entre sus dedos, hasta volver blancos los nudillos. Un nuevo barrido a su alrededor volvió a confirmar lo que ya sabía: estaban solas. ¿Acaso podría haber alguien tan sigiloso y rápido que había logrado acercarse en tan corto espacio de tiempo y depositar aquello allí? _Imposible_, pensó. Y su oído, además, era extraordinario. Entonces, ¿qué…? Pero un quejido de Gabrielle interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró a la bardo, que gesticulaba quejumbrosa, y se mordió el labio inferior. Se hizo con el odre y lo tanteó, desconfiada. Se lo llevó al fin a los labios y bebió un trago, paladeando el líquido. Agua, solo agua. Se resistía, no obstante, a acercárselo a Gabrielle. Todo era muy extraño, demasiado. Pero Gabrielle tenía sed, sus labios estaban resecos. Rogó en su interior porque en verdad ese líquido fuese tan solo agua, tal y como había comprobado. Acomodó a Gabrielle sobre su regazo y mantuvo su cabeza erguida, apoyándola en el hueco de su hombro.

—Toma, Gabrielle, es agua —le dijo, acercándole el odre a los labios—. Bebe despacio.

La joven tragó el agua, al principio con ansia, después más tranquila. Cuando terminó, se llevó una tentativa mano al pecho dolorido.

—Uf —se quejó, torciendo el gesto—, esto duele. ¿Qué tengo?

Xena se maldijo en silencio._ Estúpida guerrera. ¿De qué te sirve tu pasado si no logras salvar el presente en base a esa experiencia_?, se recriminócon amargura.E incluso ella misma, a pesar de haber sido dueña de ese pensamiento, se conmocionó con él, por todo lo que implicaba. En este presente ella _no estaba sola_, como en su turbulento pasado. En este presente que ahora construía, Gabrielle ocupaba un lugar central, cada vez más, cada vez mayor. Ese pensamiento la turbó... y la llenó de una paz hasta ahora desconocida para su alma. Antes de que pudiera seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos sintió agitarse a Gabrielle en su regazo.

—¿Xena?

La guerrera la miró. Si Gabrielle percibió el brillo en sus ojos nada dijo.

—Últimamente eres una princesa muy perdida en tus ensoñaciones —le espetó la joven, sonriendo levemente.

Xena correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Y tú una bardo muy afortunada. No te colgaré del árbol más alto por volver a llamarme _eso._

Gabrielle sonrió más aún.

—¿Xena?

—¿Mm?

—Agradezco tu cuidado, pero... —arqueó levemente el cuello—. Esta armadura pectoral tuya me está machacando la oreja.

—Oh.

Xena la ayudó a incorporase, siendo absolutamente consciente en ese momento de cómo su cuerpo echaba de menos el cálido peso del de Gabrielle. Se sintió repentinamente desamparada. Agitó con decisión su cabeza. Maldito día. Malditos sentidos. Había pasado el día anterior revolcándose en la amargura de su propio pasado, viéndose azotada por los oscuros designios que veía en un ayer trazado a base de sangre y fuego, convenciéndose hasta la médula de que su vida no merecía continuar o, en todo caso, de así hacerlo, que tomara esta el rumbo del continuo dolor, del tormento de un oscuro pasado esculpido con ira y odio sobre cada fibra de su ser. Y he aquí que, en el tiempo de un suspiro, un golpe había hecho saltar en pedazos la preeminencia de sí misma sobre todo lo demás.

Ahora solo importaba Gabrielle. Pero —y aún temió hacerse a sí misma esa pregunta—, ¿por qué era tan importante Gabrielle? _No_, se corrigió a sí misma_. ¿Por qué lo era tanto para ella? _Notó moverse entonces a la bardo y centró toda su atención en ella.

—Uf —Gabrielle sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Xena, lamentándose al incorporarse—. Esto duele —gruñó entre dientes.

—Espera Gabrielle, no hagas movimientos bruscos —y pensó: _No los hagas, porque todavía no estoy segura del alcance de tu herida. No lo hagas, porque temo que una hemorragia masiva que no pueda controlar arrase tu pecho. No lo hagas, porque entonces yo no sabría qué hacer._ Pero ni ella misma tuvo muy claro si eso último hacía referencia solo a la herida de la bardo o realmente al resto de su propia vida. Estaba dispersándose mucho en sus pensamientos... y en sus sentidos. Apartando ambos de sí, colocó su mano en la espalda de Gabrielle y se incorporó un poco, flexionando las rodillas—. Lo haremos poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo? —Sujetó con su mano libre el antebrazo de Gabrielle—. Si al alzarte te nareas, dímelo y pararemos.

Gabrielle pareció divertida.

—No es para tanto —protestó—. Solo es un golpe en el pecho.

—Obedece —alzó una interrogadora ceja—. ¿Lista?

—Ajá —asintió Gabrielle.

La bardo se sintió levantada como una pluma. Los músculos y la envergadura de Xena le hacían parecer casi siempre una desmañada aldeana a su lado pero, ¡dioses!, ambos eran bien recibidos y de agradecer en según qué circunstancias. Sintió una leve punzada de dolor cuando por fin estuvo plantada sobre sus pies, pero nada más. Inspiró con cautela y expulsó el aire con la misma diligencia. Solo notó un leve malestar.

—Creo que va bien —informó a Xena, que aguardaba expectante a su lado.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, claro, muy bien —le sonrió—. Tranquila, no fue más que un golpe.

Xena ladeó la cabeza.

—Un feo golpe.

—Bah —Gabrielle sacudió una mano, quitándole importancia—. Pero tú estabas aquí.

Gabrielle notó la conmoción en Xena ante sus palabras, cuando una sombra permutó sus rasgos de la inquietud al desencanto.

—Ni lo estaba tanto ni fui tan rápida como tú hubieras necesitado —replicó la guerrera sombríamente.

—Vamos, Xena —dijo Gabrielle con vehemencia, acongojada ante su pesar—, no eres una diosa omnipresente y omnipotente —dijo esto último con un leve toque de ligereza—. Y, además, no has de cargar sobre tus hombros el peso de mi cuidado. Cuando decidí marchar contigo lo hice bajo mi propia responsabilidad y no deseo convertirme en... —vaciló—. Una molestia para ti.

Encaró con inseguridad los ojos de Xena, un azul que tenía más de mar que de metal para ella. Suspiró. Siempre esa incertidumbre, esa duda. No deseaba ser una carga para Xena, un obstáculo que acabara convirtiendo su compañía en indeseable, que alentara la decisión de Xena en el camino de la separación. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una aldeana con más debilidades que ventajas.

Pero al parecer Xena no pensaba así. Y, en todo caso, si algún día la guerrera tomara esa decisión, separar sus caminos, no lo haría en razón de las infundadas incapacidades de Gabrielle, sino todo lo contrario. Enviaría a la bardo de regreso a Poteidea para preservar la riqueza que representaba. Jamás había encontrado un ser tan puro en toda su vida. O tal vez sí, y seguramente acabó atravesándolo con su espada antes de que pudiera demostrárselo.

Gabrielle malinterpretó el nuevo gesto de desagrado que se dibujó en el rostro de Xena. Le costó un terrible esfuerzo decir lo que dijo a continuación:

—Me iré, si así lo deseas —dijo débilmente.

Xena se agitó. _¿Cómo, por todos los dioses, había Gabrielle_ _engarzado sus palabras con su propia inquietud interior?_ Era como si hubiera seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—No —dijo con rotundidad, quizás hasta con demasiado ímpetu—. No —volvió a decir, esta vez con más sosiego—. Quiero decir… —vaciló—, no si tú no lo deseas.

Parecía turbada, insegura. Antes de que Gabrielle pudiera replicarle, la voz interior de Xena ya había elaborado toda una ruta de pensamientos. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo egoísta. Profundamente egoísta. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a esa rutina dual, a hacer las cosas junto a alguien, ella que tan autosuficiente había sido siempre. Y por mucho que a veces su otrora alma solitaria reclamara puntualmente una soledad egoísta, era este con mucho un egoísmo mayor. Deseaba que la bardo continuara junto a ella. Pensar en lo contrario le provocaba un aturdidor vacío que jamás antes había sentido. Y este era su nuevo egoísmo. Era consciente de que su pasado iba a perseguirle siempre, todos los días de su vida, y era un pasado con muchos filos. Había cambiado el sentido de su espada, convirtiéndola en instrumento de justicia y no de maldad, y sabía que tendría que seguir usándola, pues cientos, y no uno, eran los corazones oscuros que todavía asolaban el mundo. Y Gabrielle siempre estaría allí. Cada vez que se cruzara con una milicia renegada, con un grupo esclavista. Cada vez que alguien la buscara para ganar su nombre, para hacerle pagar su pasado, cada vez que... Por eso era egoísta. Deseaba la compañía de Gabrielle, pues temía la soledad tras haber conocido la sincera compañía. Pero también sabía los riesgos que ello entrañaba. Inspiró hondo y encaró la mirada de Gabrielle.

—Hagamos un pacto —dijo.

Gabrielle arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

—¿Un pacto?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tipo de pacto?

Xena tomó aire. Le iba resultar difícil decir aquello.

—Escucha, Gabrielle. Aprecio mucho tu compañía y valoro aún más tu amistad pero... La rompería en un instante, sin dudar, si con ello creyera que ibas a sobrevivir más allá de mí misma —Gabrielle, sorprendida, inició una protesta. No estaba segura de lo que Xena le estaba diciendo y tampoco lo estaba de querer seguir escuchándolo. Intentó decir algo, pero Xena la acalló con un gesto—. Soy una asesina, Gabrielle. Déjame hablar —le espetó, cuando vio que la joven iniciaba un nuevo gesto de protesta—. Y lo soy tanto por acción como por omisión. Lo soy cuando permito que tú sigas a mi lado y cuando por ello te hieren —bajó fugazmente la mirada hacia el pecho contusionado de Gabrielle—. Tú pareces pagar un tanto de mis deudas con la humanidad, pues ella no distingue cuando arremete con ciega furia. Si sigues a mi lado, algún día, sin que ninguna de las dos pueda evitarlo, caerás bajo su hierro. Y tú no eres la deudora. Solo yo lo soy. Solo yo fui quien guio mi odio y mi furia. Así, quiero que me prometas una cosa, Gabrielle —volvió a tomar aire—. Abandóname —Xena dudó una milésima de segundo antes de continuar al percibir el incuestionable dolor que ensombreció los ojos verdes de Gabrielle, pero se obligó a continuar—: Hazlo sin dudar el día que te lo pida, pues ten la seguridad que si algún día así lo hiciera, sería por la mejor de las razones. No pareces creer que tus dones son mucho más valiosos de lo que puedan llegar a ser los míos, si acaso los tuviera —torció el gesto—, y estimo que la continuidad de tu camino en este mundo será mucho más necesaria que la mía. Ese es el pacto que te pido. Tu compañía... —pareció vacilar en su forzada seguridad, pero se rehízo—. Me es muy importante, y no lo voy a negar. Simplemente has traído la luz a mi vida, Gabrielle —suavizó el tono de voz, intentando sonreír—. Dudo que mi camino hacia la redención tuviera tanta firmeza si tú no estuvieras aquí para apoyarme —se detuvo un instante y la miró con mayor intensidad—. Prométeme que te irás de mi lado si así te lo pido, pues mis razones dirán que será por tu bien, pero créeme si te digo que, en el fondo, sería por el mío. Porque tu bien es mi bien.

Gabrielle se sintió profundamente conmovida. Xena acababa de desnudar su alma ante ella, no toda, no tanta, pero sí una porción gigantesca, vital. Quiso abrazarla, quiso rodearla con sus brazos y acunar su morena cabeza en su hombro, invertir el orden por una vez y ser ella la protectora y decirle _"Basta, saca todo tu dolor, tu miedo, tu cólera, que nada ocurrirá. Déjate mecer por una vez,_ _déjate proteger, muéstrame tu debilidad para que pueda conocerla y preservarla del mundo. Ven a mí de una vez"._

Pero sabía que la guerrera todavía no estaba preparada para eso, así que lo que hizo fue mirarla directamente a los ojos y, extrañamente aún para ella misma, se oyó decir con una pasmosa seguridad:

—Lo haré. Y tu pacto será también el mío. Prométeme que me abandonarás cuando mi presencia ya no aporte nada a tu vida, cuando el riesgo sobre ti misma sea superior al riesgo sobre mí. Porque... —y ahora fue ella la que acalló con un gesto el intento de réplica de Xena—, porque —repitió— conozco tus dones, aunque tú quieras ignorarlos, y no sabes cuán valiosos son, mucho más allá de nosotras mismas. Tus dones se proyectan sobre el resto de la humanidad y tengo la absoluta certeza de que tu propia ceguera ante ellos no impedirá su despliegue —agitó su cabeza, permitiéndose sonreír por primera vez—. Y acepto el pacto porque, Xena, tu bien también es mi bien.

Por un instante reinó el más absoluto de los silencios y fue en ese micro espacio de tiempo durante el que ambas bucearon en sus miradas y vieron más allá de las palabras, más allá del mundo descrito. Así sellaron su pacto.

Fue Xena la que, por una vez, se adelantó a un abrazo. Lo hizo con delicadeza, temiendo lastimar la herida de Gabrielle, aunque esta la rodeó con sus brazos con una fuerza inusual. No cruzaron una sola palabra, no hacía falta.

Mantuvieron el abrazo unos largos segundos, durante los cuales una, la guerrera, experimentó el alivio de un contacto ante el cual siempre se había mostrado reacia, temerosa del caudal de debilidad que podría abrir, y otra, la bardo, por fin pudo materializar el consuelo que siempre había querido volcar sobre la atormentada Xena.

Hubo algo más durante esos largos segundos, algo terrible.

Xena se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle estaba muerta.

**9**

—El corazón no le latía —musitó la guerrera, a sí misma, al mundo, agitando pesarosa la cabeza en el camino de sus recuerdos—_._ No le latía.

Una fría lengua de viento volvió a levantar un puñado de hojas secas alrededor de sus gastadas botas, y volvió a rememorar aquel abrazo, aquella súbita sospecha cuando notó, extrañada, que algo no iba bien. Cuando, sin explicárselo aún, dirigió su atención a la búsqueda del regular pulso que _debía _estar allí, en Gabrielle. Entre sus múltiples cualidades se hallaba la de un sentido de la percepción extraordinariamente desarrollado. Un sentido que la había salvado en innumerables ocasiones. Un sentido que ahora había abierto un boquete de pánico en su corazón. Recordó cómo colocó su mano sobre el cuello de la bardo. Y se sintió desfallecer. _No podía ser_. Volvió a hacerlo y el miedo mordió su corazón.

Para entonces Gabrielle se había apartado ligeramente de ella, con un brillo divertido y confuso en los ojos.

—_¿Se puede saber qué haces Xena?_

**10**

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Xena? —le preguntó Gabrielle con un brillo divertido y confuso en los ojos. Brillo que se transformó en alarma cuando vio la expresión de Xena—. ¿Qué pasa?

Si Xena hubiera podido responderle se habría encontrado con que no habría sabido _qué._ En vez de ello, posó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Gabrielle, justo donde se hallaba la contusión.

Allí no latía ningún corazón.

Xena respiró agitadamente. Gabrielle necesitaba una respuesta a su actitud y no deseaba en absoluto proporcionársela.

—Xena, me estás asustando. ¿A qué se debe esa expresión?

Por primera vez en toda su vida Xena supo lo que era el pánico. Notó con desasosiego que el silencio en el pecho de Gabrielle y el del pueblo eran dolorosamente similares, y se preguntó hasta qué punto estaba relacionado con ello la súbita desaparición de sus habitantes, o del mismo pozo... o de esa casa... o de esa otra... ¡El árbol de aquel callejón, el montón de heno acumulado a un lado!, ¿el tejado de aquel comercio?

Xena creyó perder la razón. Todo estaba fluctuando a su alrededor, de forma aleatoria, caprichosa, demencial. Las casuchas oscilaban de una dimensión a otra, súbitos cambios físicos que la sumieron en un estado de espantosa irrealidad. Lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento fue la voz de Gabrielle que, aterrada y urgente, le preguntaba una y otra vez: _"¿Por qué, por qué, por qué...?"._

**11**

Silencio.

Absoluto, sepulcral. Y una voz errática:

—Vuelve el águila a su nido —Y después, gozosa—: Vuelve el carroñero, el instrumento del mal.

Y el silencio de nuevo.

La despertó una niña, un bebé apenas. De tez pálida, ojos grandes. Con el cuello seccionado por una profunda herida. Le sonreía.

—Eres tú —le espetó con voz infantil.

Y Xena, aturdida, preguntó:

—¿Quién soy yo?

—Tú eres el águila que vuelve al nido, el carroñero y el instrumento del mal. Tú eres por quién yo fui muerta. Tú fuiste la mano que detuvo el cumplimiento de mi destino.

Xena se sintió desfallecer. Notaba que estaba tumbada sobre algo frío y duro, aunque la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor le impedía percibir nada más.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó. Y, a continuación, con alarma, girando su cabeza a un lado y a otro, buscando—. ¿Y Gabrielle? ¿Dónde está Gabrielle?

La niña sonrió.

—Yo soy Gabrielle.

Xena sintió un agudo ahogo en su pecho.

—Ella está ahora en mí —continuó la niña—. También murió por tu mano. Yo soy todos los que por ti murieron.

Los ojos de Xena se agrandaron con horror. Se sentía débil, perdida, confusa.

—Explícame, por favor —le suplicó en un susurro, alargando una mano temblorosa hacia la niña muerta—. Por favor.

—Mira a tu alrededor —le instó la niña.

Y, ante un aleteo de su mano, Xena notó que la oscuridad iba resbalando hacia una penumbra donde los contornos empezaban a perfilarse, aunque todavía algo difusos. Cuando estos se aclararon, lo vio. Vio los cuerpos mutilados, la sangre, los restos humanos esparcidos, el humo acre, el dolor, el miedo, la ira, el absoluto terror. El viscoso olor de la muerte. El hedor a óxido. Una náusea sacudió su estómago. Vio la carne sanguinolenta y mórbida, vio a mujeres y hombres convertidos en guiñapos, los labios abiertos de sus heridas; percibió la pestilencia de sus cuerpos, el horror congelado en sus rostros. Vio a su propio hermano llorando en un rincón.

—¡Lyceus! —gritó, intentando ir hacia él.

Él alzó sus palmas en un gesto de muda desesperación, de infinito dolor, y después apuntó un acusador dedo hacia ella.

—¿Por qué me convertiste en tu excusa? ¿Por qué hiciste de mí la causa de tanto dolor? —Y, mirándola fijamente, añadió—: Ahora vivo entre ellos y me duele, me duele mucho, hermana.

Entonces, un musculoso guerrero de fiera envergadura se materializó de la nada junto a Lyceus y, blandiendo una pesada y afilada espada, partió su cráneo en dos.

Xena gritó con terror, con desesperación, pero nada pudo hacer. El guerrero de la nada remató su macabra faena propinando una violenta patada al cuerpo roto que había sido Lyceus. Xena sintió resbalar unas lágrimas y se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde todo el dolor, toda la pena, habían anidado. Volvió a escuchar en ese momento la voz que había dado la bienvenida a su consciencia, ahora gozosamente sarcástica:

—Alimenta a tus polluelos, guerrera. Afila la hoja de tu mal.

Y algo fue lanzado rodando a sus pies. Lo miró.

Era la cabeza de Gabrielle.

Perdió el conocimiento.

Ahora estaba en un jardín marchito, el sol castigando sus pupilas, arrasando su lucidez.

Ahora la niña estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas. No se mostraba inquieta. Solo la miraba con atención. Xena tomó aire, parecía haberse olvidado de hacerlo hasta ese momento. Frunció el ceño. Algo le dolía en su interior.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicar Xena.

La niña posó una pálida manita en el pecho de Xena.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Mucho.

—¿Tenías miedo antes?

—¿Antes? —replicó, confusa.

—Durante tus días de Señora de la Guerra.

Xena se mordió el labio inferior. Su cuerpo y su rostro estaban cubiertos por una leve pátina de sudor, el cabello húmedo pegado a la frente.

—Yo siempre he tenido miedo —se oyó decir a sí misma. No lo entendía._ ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?_—. Por favor —volvió a pedir—. Necesito saber qué es todo esto.

La niña, de repente, le besó en la barbilla.

—Hace un segundo mataste a Gabrielle y ahora estás loca —le dijo, con voz cantarina. Empezó a jugar a hacer palmas contra la armadura de la guerrera, siguiendo el ritmo de su propia letanía—. Loca, loca, loca.

Xena se sintió morir. Quiso gritar, pero un abismo de silencio se alojó en su garganta. Intentó apartar a la niña de su regazo y, cuando lo hizo, sujetándola por las axilas, la niña se deshizo violentamente entre sus dedos, dejando un rastro de polvo sanguinolento del cual pronto estuvo llena de pies a cabeza. Volvió a suplicar.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Durmió, pero ya no volvió a despertar. No al menos en aquel lugar.

—Xena, ese cuadrado rueda hacia mí con ira y con pena, detenlo, detenlo —pedía Gabrielle.

Volvía a estar ¿consciente? Abrió los ojos. No era Gabrielle. Tampoco era la niña. Era ella, con la voz de Gabrielle, con el cuerpo de la niña.

—Quiero morir —pidió.

Y entonces, un gato obeso, a su lado, moviendo el bigote, le espetó, divertido:

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque un cuadrado ruede hacia ti con ira y con pena?

Xena lo miró.

Y quedó ciega.

Ahora ni veía ni oía.

Pensó en Gabrielle. Supo entonces por qué aquella muchacha era tan importante para ella, ahora lo comprendió. Se sintió irracionalmente feliz y absurdamente cuerda.

Pero todo lo volvió a olvidar instantes después.

El gato lamió su mejilla, ronroneando.

Las voces, graves, profundas, hablaban entre sí pausadamente. Una, femenina, alzó la suya, con un timbre de desagrado impregnando su tono azul:

—¿Qué le habéis hecho? —preguntó.

Una carcajada aguardentosa, de tono rojo, precedió a la respuesta.

—Hemos jugado con su mente y su corazón, con su ira y su bondad.

—¿Su bondad? —preguntó, extrañada, la azul.

—La tiene, sin duda —replicó la roja.

—Una Señora de la Guerrabondadosa —musitó, con algo de perplejidad, la azul.

—Ya no lo es. Ya no lo era cuando empezamos a jugar con ella —dijo la voz roja—. Ya no es una Señora de la Guerra.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho? —volvió a preguntar azul.

—Hemos jugado. Y los juegos, juegos son.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué ella, por qué jugasteis así? ¿Por qué todo lo que ha visto?

—¿Por qué no?

—Eres un dios cauto —dijo azul—, pero eso te hace ser también sumamente irritante.

—No te alteres. Las diosas alteradas provocan profundas y oscuras simas en el Universo.

La diosa de la voz azul esbozó apenas una sonrisa.

—Juegas con las palabras del mismo modo que juegas con los mortales.

—Me gusta. Me aburro. Ellos y ellas están para eso —y el dios Rojo echó un largo trago de un odre viscoso.

—¿Los mortales?

—Los mortales —afirmó, tragando con fruición.

—Volveré a preguntarte lo mismo —insistió ella—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

El dios Rojo suspiró y en algún lugar de Anatolia un bosque entero de cedros vio quebrado sus árboles.

—Xena era la favorita de Ares —empezó a explicar el divino púrpura, con desgana—. El instrumento del mal del Dios de la Guerra, su mejor baza, la servidora perfecta. Empezó siendo una aldeana que tan solo quería defender su pueblo. Después, la venganza anidó en su corazón. El ansia de poder llegó posteriormente. El odio fue el que venció al final.

—¿Y ahora?

Un brillo malicioso centelleó en la mirada del dios Rojo.

—Ares solo me pidió que lo intentáramos. Quiere desequilibrarla, arrancar de sus pies la frágil tabla de la cordura. Quiere verla tambalearse, para recogerla en el momento de la caída. Desea que vuelva a ser suya, ansía volver a tenerlo. Su corazón, el corazón de Xena. El oscuro nido donde anidaban sus hambrientos polluelos, sedientos de sangre y horror. La otrora Destructora de Nacionesse escapó de entre sus divinos dedos, ya no le pertenece. Giró hacia la luz. Fue un mal día para la guerra ese. Salvó a un niño. El resto es historia.

Un dios Amarillo se acercó a ellos, uniéndose a la conversación.

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto a Ares? —inquirió el recién llegado.

El dios Rojo alzó sus hombros.

—Yo jamás pregunto. Nunca hay una razón que me interese —y volvió a beber de su odre.

El dios Amarillo se fue a amanecer a algún lugar del mundo conocido, estelado de ocre.

La diosa Azul se acercó más a Rojo.

—¿Pretende Ares subyugarla a través de la locura, acaso?

Rojo asintió.

—Sí. Xena piensa que ha matado a la tal Gabrielle, ahora lo verás. Al numerito de la aldea mágicamente desaparecida le falta el acto final. Haremos retornar a Xena junto a su amiga. Ese paseo que acabo de darle por sus demonios interiores en forma de delirantes alucinaciones ha hecho mella en la guerrera. Tiene su pasado a flor de piel. En realidad, todo ha tenido su principio hace unos días, cuando atacó a una milicia esclavista. Uno de los bajuun que mató era fragmento de carne de Ares, una de sus creaciones aún en estado embrionario, un asesino cuya alma había empezado a emponzoñarse con el hálito venenoso del Dios de la Guerra. Todavía no estaba completo, por eso no era poderoso, por eso Xena pudo matarlo, atravesarlo con su espada y salpicar sus botas con la sangre del maldito.

—¿Ella lo sabía? —inquirió Azul.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso crees que los planes de los dioses son despojos prestos a ser adivinados por los mortales? —Hizo un gesto de desprecio—. Solo fue una coincidencia. Se encontró con ellos y todo acabó como acabó. Ella notó _algo, _pero nunca sabrá _qué_. Estuvo a punto de reconocer el aliento de Ares en ese esclavista, un aliento que había sido el suyo propio. A Ares no le hizo ninguna gracia, debo añadir.

—¿El agua de ese odre, del que bebió la muchacha, estaba envenenada? —preguntó ella—. ¿Así será cómo morirá? ¿Y que Xena se consuma por los remordimientos al haberle dado el agua?

—Oh, vamosss... —siseó el dios Rojo—. No seas vulgar, querida,no agravies mi ingenio. Eso sería demasiado fácil, demasiado poco. No, no será el odre, no tiene nada que ver. La rubita tenía sed, yo ya había empezado a hacer desaparecer el pueblo y... en fin, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —Se alzó de hombros—. A veces me doy asco yo mismo de lo amable que soy.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, ahora ella, Xena, despertará. Pero, realmente, _no_ lo hará —rio sin alegría—. Verás, ella _creerá _despertar, pero solo lo habrá hecho de uno de los sueños**. **_Nos_ hemos tenido a bien envolver a la infeliz en un cerco irreal, en una telaraña de pesadillas de la que nunca sabrá que forma parte. Hemos construido un laberinto de alucinaciones de la que es ignorante protagonista. Ahora abrirá los ojos, creyéndose de vuelta a la realidad tras su tormentoso paso por lo que yo llamo el Averno de los Infortunados. Un paseíto por su pasado y las consecuencias del mismo, aliñado con una pizca de retorcimiento personal. Despertará, o más bien creerá hacerlo, en aquella aldea, junto a Gabrielle, _junto a su cuerpo_—matizó, divertido—. Pero, en realidad, ni siquiera está en esa aldea. Es un segundo sueño, una segunda alucinación. Sueños dentro de sueños. Espejismos. Delirios.

—¿Podrías ser más explícito? —pidió Azul.

—Oh, bueno —Rojo parecía disfrutar con la conversación, deleitándose en desentrañar la astucia de su plan—. Verás, Actia, ¿ese es tu nombre, no? Pues verás, Actia, en realidad, Xena lleva tres días en coma. No se ha movido del campamento que ella y Gabrielle montaron tras la refriega con los pidió a uno de los demonios del Inframundo que musitara unas palabras al oído de su otrora hija de sangre. Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando un demonio te susurra al oído, ¿verdad? _Ese viento helado. _Se lo lleva todo. Tu pensamiento, tu entendimiento, tu recuerdo. Cierra tus ojos y agita tu respiración. Acalla los latidos de tu corazón y enfría tu piel. Xena está ahora así, yace inconsciente al cuidado de Gabrielle que, desesperada, tampoco se atreve a dejarla sola e ir en busca de ayuda. Por cierto, que su adorada Argo fue enviada a pastar a los Campos del Olvido —se rio por lo bajo—. Anda ahora masticando hierba en algún punto lejano, ni siquiera sabe que es una yegua, ni siquiera, en realidad, creo que sepa lo que es ser una yegua. Es un animal fiel a su ama y no podíamos consentir que Gabrielle pudiera acomodar a Xena en ella e ir en busca de alguna aldea, ¿verdad? Y ahora que lo pienso... —pareció reparar en algo y sonrió ampliamente—. Xena adora a esa yegua. Haremos que la mate en el primer sueño, tras lo que habrá de pasar en mi maravillosa y mágica aldea —resolvió, satisfecho consigo mismo—. Sí, eso haremos.

—¿Has pactado con Ares?

—Así es, querida tediosa mía. El Olimpo y los mortales pueden llegar a ser muy aburridos. Y yo no estoy hecho para el aburrimiento. Ares quiere que esa Xena vuelva a él, pero sería imposible por el curso que ha tomado su corazón en los últimos tiempos. No lo hará, no en su estado actual, Ares lo sabe. No con ese espíritu de ñoña redención que arrastra tras su abdicación como reina de la desolación —rio burlonamente—. Estúpidos mortales. Esa mujer me divertía mucho más antes, créeme. Ares sabe que solo podrá ser suya si su corazón gira de nuevo hacia la oscuridad, y no creas que no lo ha intentado. Ha tratado de atraerla una y mil veces con mil y una artimañas, pero la guerrera las ha rechazado todas. Es fuerte y lo es aún más por esa pequeña rubia que la acompaña. ¿Increíble, verdad? Toda una sanguinaria guerrera doblegada su voluntad por el anhelo de una insignificante criatura.

— Pero tú mismo has dicho que hay bondad en su interior —replicó Actia.

—Así es —rezongó él, despectivo—. Una bondad dormida, despertada y alentada por la incansable —pronunció con soniquete la última palabra.

—¿Incansable? —inquirió Actia, sin comprender.

—Oh, sí, la pequeña rubia. Come, habla y ama hasta el hartazgo.

Actia alzó una de sus cejas.

—Esa visión que tuvo Gabrielle, del feto y Xena en el campo de batalla, ¿la provocaste tú?

Rojo sonrió, embelesado en su propia obra.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó él, irritado—. ¿No aciertas a entender la gracia del puro juego? Te he dicho que me aburro y que para eso están los mortales. Además —añadió—. Que se entere la rubitade cómo se las gastaba su amiga.

—Creo que ya lo sabe sin necesidad de tu ayuda. Y lo acepta.

Rojo gruñó, buscando con ansia el gollete del odre viscoso. El aroma dulzón del licor fermentado llegó hasta Actia.

—¿Cómo podría Xena retomar su oscuridad? —inquirió ella.

— Por lo pronto, _matando _a Gabrielle —Rojo sonrió—. Jamás se lo perdonará. Esa muerte le romperá de tal modo, le destrozará tanto, que su alma será un campo abonado para el retorno del monstruo. No soportará saberse el verdugo de la única persona que la había aceptado tal y como era, y que la ayudaba con su pasado. Su propia ira la conducirá de vuelta a Ares. Él se colará por entre las fisuras de su partido corazón.

—¿Esa muchacha ha muerto?

Rojo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí y no. Ha muerto en el sueño inducido, pero sigue viva en la realidad. Verás, tediosa y aburrida sssserenidad —ahogó un eructo—, te lo mostraré.

Agitó el manto de nubes a sus pies y abrió dos espacios en semicírculo. Señaló el primero. En él, Xena yacía inconsciente junto al fuego en un claro del bosque, mientras una desesperada Gabrielle se inclinaba sobre ella.

—Realidad —dijo Rojo—. Xena está, _pero no está_. Tres noches atrás el susurro helado del Inframundo penetró en su alma y preparó el camino hacia... —señaló el segundo espacio abierto. Xena inclinándose sobre Gabrielle en la aldea—. _cree_ estar en una aldea, donde _cree _haber matado a Gabrielle. Bueno, en verdad lo ha hecho. Al menos en esa dimensión —soltó una breve carcajada—. Aquí laincansable_sí_ha muerto. Y, por cierto, ese podría ser su estado definitivo si Xena se deja vencer por el odio, aunque sea a sí misma_, _y libera el pequeño devorador que anida en su corazón. Qué pena, ¿verdad? Si así ocurre, la rubia morirá también... ahí —señaló el primer espacio, Realidad—. Y será Xena quien también la mate. Para que todo sea uno. Bonito, ¿verdad?

Actia lo miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

—¡Diversión! —Alzó los brazos al aire—. ¿Qué si no? Además... —se acercó a ella, como si fuera a hacerle una confidencia, y Actia notó el agrio olor del alcohol en sus palabras—. Tener a un poderoso dios de tu parte puede ser muy beneficioso, querida. ¿No crees?

Actia Azul le lanzó una fría mirada.

—Tu plan parece perfecto. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Bueno, pequeños detalles. Su amigo Caprus, por ejemplo, no existe —ahogó una risotada—. Ella piensa que sí, pero no. Fíjate, incluso recuerda batallas a su lado, piensa que le salvó la vida, que no tiene piernas y que regenta una posada en una remota aldea, _en esa remota aldea. Nos _indujimos ese recuerdo en ella, _Nos _implantamos en su mente ahora dormida los resortes del divino plan. Para ella es muy real lo que ha sucedido_, lo que va a suceder._ Creeque Caprus existe, creeque él le va a proporcionar información sobre los esclavistas, creeque llegó a esa aldea junto a Gabrielle y ahora, cuando chasqueemos nuestros divinos dedos, creeráque está de vuelta a esa aldea imaginaria, junto a esa imaginaria Gabrielle que ahora morirá por su mano.

—Eres retorcido.

—Somos la locura —replicó él, orgulloso.

Y chasqueó los dedos.

**12**

Gabrielle se inclinó sobre la figura yacente de Xena. Tocó su piel helada, comprobó su débil latido. Acomodó las hojas con las que la había arropado, intentando hacerla entrar en calor.

No comprendía nada.

Xena yacía de este modo desde hacía tres días. Nada físico parecía haber provocado su actual estado. Simplemente, cayó redonda ante sus atónitos ojos, resbaló de Argo como un pesado fardo. Le había pedido cabalgar a su grupa aquella mañana, al ponerse de nuevo en camino hacia esa aldea donde Xena le había dicho que vivía su amigo. La había abrazado para que sintiera su cercanía y, dos metros después, Xena, simplemente, cayó. Casi la arrastró con ella en su caída. La bardo, alarmada, desmontó con celeridad. Comprobó, angustiada, que no estaba consciente. Agitó sus hombros en un intento de reanimarla, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción por parte de la guerrera. Tomó su pulso, temerosa de su absoluta parálisis. Respiraba, pero no respondía a ningún estímulo.

—¡¿Xena?!

La bardo se alzó para alcanzar el recipiente de agua de las alforjas de Argo y refrescar así el rostro de su amiga, pero comprobó, atónita, que la yegua ya no estaba allí. Había desaparecido.

—Pero, pero... —empezó a musitar, aturdida—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Argo! —llamó.

Pero la yegua no respondió a su llamada. Aturdida, centró su atención en Xena, intentando, infructuosamente, hacerla volver a la consciencia. Tanteó su cuerpo y su cabeza en busca de alguna herida, pero no halló ninguna. Recordó lo que habían comido la noche anterior, pero descartó la idea, porque si algún mal hubiera habido en esos alimentos ella también lo habría padecido. Se sintió desesperar. No sabía qué hacer.

Miró a Xena y acarició su frente. Debía serenarse. El latido de su amiga era débil, pero regular, y tenía que hacer algo ante la baja temperatura de su cuerpo. Debía acomodarla y arroparla. Como pudo acercó el cuerpo inerte de Xena hasta los restos de la hoguera del campamento y allí la despojó de la armadura y las botas, procurando colocarla en una postura cómoda. Su traje de cuero apenas cubría a la guerrera como para calentar su helada epidermis. Gabrielle maldijo en su interior. Las mantas iban también en Argo. Volvió a llamarla, pero esperó en vano. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de pensar. Vio un tronco caído de considerable tamaño y sopesó las posibilidades que tenía de poder arrastrarlo hasta Xena. La miró y sintió una profunda congoja. Inspiró profundamente, procurando sacudirse los primeros síntomas de pánico que amenazaban con paralizarla, y se puso manos a la obra. Dos horas después había conseguido construir un remedo de cortavientos alrededor de Xena, con dos gruesos troncos tapando el lateral y el frontal de la guerrera. Gabrielle estaba agotada, con raspaduras en manos y piernas, pero aún no había terminado. Amontonó una alfombra de hojas sobre el cuerpo de Xena en un desesperado intento de apaciguar la frialdad de su piel.

Cuando terminó, agotada, pensó que debía buscar agua, buscar ayuda, buscar a Argo, buscar la consciencia de Xena. Pero estaba tan cansada que lo único que hizo fue tumbarse junto a ella y abrazarla.

**13**

Estaba junto a Gabrielle, abrazándola.

No, no la abrazaba. La _retenía._

Así pudo imprimir mayor fuerza a su brazo y enterrar con profundidad su espada en su cuerpo.

Gabrielle la miraba aterrada, mientras sus labios desgranaban una aterrorizada y urgente letanía: "¿Por qué, por qué, por qué...?".

**14**

Actia Azul contemplaba los semicírculos, Realidad y Pesadilla.

En el primero, vio a Gabrielle descansar junto al inconsciente cuerpo de Xena, tras sus agotadores esfuerzos por mantenerla cómoda y caliente. Cobijaba entre las suyas las manos inertes de la guerrera.

En el segundo, vio cómo se consumaba el plan de Rojo. Xena mataba por su propia mano a Gabrielle.

Se sintió muy disgustada. Entre los dioses menores —ella era uno de ellos— no faltaban los ignorantes, los engreídos y los irresponsables pero Rojo —otro de ellos—, con mucho, era el peor.

Era un dios inestable, como su propia condición, y más de una vez sus erráticos actos habían llegado a sus oídos. Le disgustaba sobremanera este último. Los mortales eran de su aprecio y lo que Rojo ignoraba era que, precisamente, esa muchacha rubia que solo le inspiraba desprecio, se encontraba entre sus favoritas. La joven la había honrado siempre con sus actos, hecho que la complacía especialmente en estos tiempos de señores de la guerra y dioses caprichosos.

No le gustaba, por lo tanto, lo que estaba pasando. Ares era poderoso y sabía de su obcecación cuando se fijaba un propósito, pero Actia rechazaba el modo con el que, tan arrogantemente, pretendía aplastar dos vidas.

El Olimpo estaba lleno de dioses altaneros.

Pensó en hacer algo, y fue entonces cuando recordó algo de la pesadilla inducida por Rojo, cuando este introdujo a Xena en el averno de sus demonios interiores. Recordó el momento en el que Xena quedó privada de todos sus sentidos y cómo, en ese momento, solo pudo ver y oír su interior.

Y lo que allí vio y escuchó fue a Gabrielle, teniendo constancia en ese momento de _algo _que después olvidaría pero que, si Actia Azul pudiera retornar, sería la llave de su libertad, la libertad de todas las cárceles que aprisionaban el alma de Xena.

Volvió a mirar el semicírculo de Pesadilla. Debía hacerlo, y debía hacerlo _ya_.

Y hacerlo bien.

**15**

Si extraía su espada, el filo de la misma remataría el trabajo que el arma había hecho al entrar, empeorando el daño en los órganos de Gabrielle.

Xena la sostenía más allá de sus fuerzas, engarzada su mirada —era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque le desgarrara— a la de unos ojos verdes aterrorizados, doloridos y confusos que perdían el brillo, la luz.

Acompañó la desmadejada caída de Gabrielle utilizando el peso de su propio cuerpo para hacer de contrapeso, y la depositó con suavidad en el suelo. Era como un terrible _déjà vu. _Había hecho eso antes, había cogido a Gabrielle cuando un aldeano la había golpeado en el pecho. Temblaba de pura confusión. La aldea. Había perdido el conocimiento. La aldea que desaparecía. Un sueño; no, una pesadilla. ¿Una niña? Su hermano. El dolor.

Notó, al tumbar a Gabrielle en el suelo, que la espada se desplazaba ligeramente.

La había atravesado.

Maldijo su fuerza, maldijo su espada, no podía pensar, no sabía qué hacer, qué había pasado, por qué esto. ¿_Ella había atravesado a Gabrielle con su espada? _No había lógica en nada, no recordaba qué, no recordaba cuándo ni cuánto. _¿Una niña?_

Gabrielle la miraba, atónita y desvalida, agónica.

_Por todos los dioses, ¿qué había hecho?_

—¿Qué he hecho, qué he hecho...? —musitó la guerrera, aterrorizada, enfebrecida. Miró su mano manchada de sangre e intentó limpiarla en el cuero de su traje, una lágrima ya cercana en su rostro.

La mirada de Gabrielle seguía enganchada a la suya y ahora podía leer en ella algo más que dolor, perplejidad o terror. Una pequeña llama centelleó en la profundidad de la mirada esmeralda de la bardo, y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente. Parecía querer decir algo, pero un hilo de sangre oscura ocupó el lugar de las palabras.

—Gabrielle... —Xena acarició la mejilla, ya pálida, de la bardo. Notó el latido moroso de su corazón, el primer desvarío de su mirada, atrapada ya por la muerte.

Se iba.

—No, no, no... —musitó con desesperación. Examinó la herida, pero ya lo sabía. Una Señora de la Guerradebía su nombre por algo. Sabía lo que se hacía cuando atacaba. Gabrielle ya estaba muerta desde el mismo momento en el que la punta de la espada tocó el tejido de su camisa. Desde el mismo momento en el que la mente de la guerrera anticipó el movimiento. Se sintió desesperar. Se sintió morir.

—No por mí...

Fue un susurro, pero lo escuchó. Gabrielle intentaba hablar. Se acercó a ella, inclinándose sobre su rostro macilento.

— No por mí... —la oyó decir—. No hagas de mí tu excusa. Busca...

Un doloroso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Xena. Esas palabras. _Lyceus_. Su hermano las había pronunciado en aquella espantosa alucinación que le había arrebatado el sentido momentos antes. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que ahora pasaba? ¿Acaso había sido presa de un terrible encantamiento? Empezó a respirar con agitación, al tiempo que Gabrielle lo hacía más lentamente. La vio tomar aire con desesperación un par de veces. La vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

La vio morir.

_La diosa Azul le susurró al oído. Sabía que la mortal le había entendido. Musitó en su alma la certeza de lo que había pasado, la ira de Ares, el plan de Rojo, la pesadilla a la que había sido arrastrada su amiga Xena._

_Gabrielle lo entendió. Sintió una brisa azul en su corazón y lo comprendió todo. Una diosa susurrando a su alma, un sueño inducido, ella misma en otro lugar junto a Xena, el divino plan, el dolor de Xena, su propio dolor._

_Sabía que se estaba muriendo y sabía por mano de quién había sido._

_Xena se inclinaba sobre ella, el terror y la confusión también dibujados en su rostro. Le inspiró una profunda lástima. Xena iba a sufrir más que ella, ahora lo sabía._

_Solo tuvo diez segundos antes de morir para comprender y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentó decírselo, intentó hacérselo saber. No tenía tiempo para explicárselo todo, en realidad no tenía tiempo para nada, el susurro de una diosa puede hacerte comprender un mundo entero en un segundo. Las palabras de una mortal moribunda son, en cambio, urgentes e imprecisas._

_Quiso decirle que todo era un sueño, una pesadilla, la mentira a los ojos de un dios borracho._

_Quiso decirle que no llorara, que no sufriera, que no pasaba nada. Que ella estaría bien._

_No moriría pensando que Xena la había matado. No moriría con la terrible certeza de un hecho irracional. No lo haría maldiciendo su nombre._

_Quiso decirle tantas cosas y solo pudo susurrar: _"No por mí, no hagas de mí tu excusa"_. ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Lo comprendería Xena? Entonces recordó una parte del susurro de la diosa y añadió: _"Busca…",_ pero no pudo terminar la frase._

_Boqueó con desesperación un par de veces y el infinito dolor cerró con fuerza sus ojos._

Actia solo una cosa no le dijo.

Los dioses perversos y borrachos no suelen tejer sus planes al azar. No le desveló, así, el plan completo de Rojo. Que si la guerrera no entendía la última súplica de su amiga, si Xena retornaba su corazón a la oscuridad de Ares, todo sueño, toda pesadilla, se haría realidad.

Toda mentira sería verdad.

Y si ello sucedía, Xena, la oscura Xena retornada a Ares, tomaría su vida violentamente como tributo a su dios. Xena la habría matado en el sueño y lo haría también en la realidad. Lo alternativo confluiría hacia lo real y se fundiría en una sola certeza.

Actia le había susurrado la verdad a Gabrielle y esta había comprendido. Le hizo ver el interior de Xena y por ello Gabrielle, en el último momento, le dijo "Busca",alentada por lo que allí encontró.

Habría sido una crueldad innecesaria desvelarle el resto. Quiso que muriera con una esperanza, que pensara que la magnitud de la misma la traería de vuelta a la realidad. En verdad, el tamaño de esa posibilidad no sobrepasaba la densidad del más delgado de los filamentos.

Suspiró con pena, observando lo que ocurría en Pesadilla. A la derrumbada Xena, a la que ella no podía alcanzar con su susurro. Ares la fulminaría. Ningún dios menor podía afectar un plan ordenado por un dios mayor. Lo poco que había hecho podría hacérselo pagar muy caro.

A veces, era muy difícil ser una diosa menor.

**16**

Xena permaneció junto al cuerpo de Gabrielle durante horas. Su mente estaba en blanco; su alma, desgajada. No alcanzaba a comprender, y todo el aturdimiento de una vida llena de violencia y dudas escupió a su corazón. _Qué había hecho. _Esperó una respuesta, esperó un porqué, esperó, y nada llegó. Esperaba tal vez un reto, una condición, una prueba, algo que lo explicara. Lo superaría, la aceptaría, la llevaría a cabo. Todo con tal de entenderlo.

Pero nada ni nadie vino, y pronto desapareció el sosiego de su alma, y la paz de su espíritu borró su nombre de ella. _Qué había hecho._

Pensó que si se trataba de un castigo pagaría, _pero no con la_ _vida de Gabrielle._

Pensó que si querían que sufriera lo haría, _pero no con Gabrielle como motivo._

Pensó que si era la estratagema de un dios maldito para enloquecerla... _lo estaba haciendo muy bien. _Le esperaría al final del camino para hacérselo pagar.

Pero nada ni nadie vino a darle una respuesta.

Pasó la noche, y en ella se fue configurando un mapa de dolor como nunca antes había conocido. Templó su alma al fuego de la aflicción y todo tormento fue poco. Al filo del amanecer comprendió.

Que ella, y solo ella, la había matado. A Gabrielle.

Al filo de ese amanecer intentó quitarse la vida por primera vez.

**17**

—¡No! —Ares rugió, alcanzando a Rojo en dos zancadas. Se materializó súbitamente de la nada, iracundo. Agarró del cuello al dios púrpura y señaló la escena a sus pies, a través del manto de nubes—. ¡Así no debe ser, estúpido borracho! ¿Con qué necedad cumpliste mi encargo que ella actúa de ese modo?

Rojo fijó su atención en la guerrera y se encogió de hombros, encarándose a Ares.

—Yo dispuse las condiciones. Ella, el resultado.

Ares lo elevó como si fuera una pluma, los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—No fue eso lo que acordamos —siseó con fiereza.

—Sí lo fue, Ares —intervino una voz femenina.

El dios de la guerra se giró, soltando bruscamente a su presa, que levitó hasta posarse de forma errática sobre un jirón de nubes.

—¡Actia! —Ares escupió su nombre con desprecio.

—Ares —inclinó ella la cabeza.

—Diosa impertinente —rezongó el Dios de la Guerra, acercándose peligrosamente a ella—. ¡Te has inmiscuido!

—Lo he hecho, sí —admitió ella con calma.

El rostro de Ares se congestionó por la ira.

—Lo pagarás caro.

—Tu ira te confunde, Ares —replicó ella, con más tranquilidad que la que realmente sentía—. Sabes muy bien que es una prerrogativa de los dioses menores el auxiliar a sus devotos.

—No puedes malograr un plan divino y lo sabes —la voz de Ares estaba estrangulada por la ira.

—Sé que no puedo hacerlo y sabes que no lo he hecho. Solo he estado al lado de una fiel seguidora. Además, ya está muerta.

—Podría haberlo desvelado todo —replicó él.

—¿Con esa herida? Sabes que no tenía mucho tiempo. Solo quería devolverle un poco de su tributo a mí. Darle su último sosiego.

Por un momento, Ares pareció expandir su ira más allá de sus límites y que esta avanzaba peligrosamente hacia la diosa Azul, pero Zeus no lo permitiría y Ares lo sabía. Aniquilar a un dios, por muy menor que fuera, sería excesivo, incluso para él. Curvó, pues, su boca en un deje despectivo y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ella volverá a mí.

Actia inspiró hondo. _El castigo había sido conjurado. _Por ahora.

—Puede que así ocurra.

Ares emitió un gruñido de triunfo.

—Mi hija volverá. Jamás se perdonará lo que ha hecho. Su corazón me pertenece.

—Su corazón está a punto de dejar de latir, Ares —observó Actia, y señaló hacia sus pies.

Xena se había abierto el cuello con el filo de su espada. Un rugido inhumano atronó más allá de los confines del mundo conocido.

—¡Rojo! —gritó Ares, furioso—. Alivia mi decepción —señaló a Xena, moribunda, tumbándose al lado de Gabrielle—. ¡Ahora!

Rojo miró a Actia y sonrió bobaliconamente. "No lo hagas",modularon los labios de la diosa Azul.

Pero lo hizo. Era el dios loco y, sobre todo, temía a Ares.

Extendió su aliento a sus pies y supo que con ello había cerrado las puertas a la mortalidad a Xena, congraciándose con Ares. Este miraba con satisfacción cómo Xena recuperaba el sentido, atónita. Actia agitó su cabeza con pesar.

—Ella ya había elegido, Ares —le reprochó, con una mueca de disgusto.

Ares se revolvió con furia.

—¡No! Xena nunca haría eso, nunca se rendiría —pronunció con desprecio la última palabra—. Y menos aún por algo así. Ha matado a cientos como ella.

—Entonces deberías pensar por qué esta vez es diferente. Por qué le ha afectado de ese modo.

—Silencia tus palabras, diosa Azul. Todavía guardo ira suficiente para dioses impertinentes como tú.

—El plan se ha cumplido y ella no ha retornado a ti. Ha elegido otro camino.

—¡Equivocado! —rugió él—. Solo está confusa. Sabrá hallarme en su interior.

—Quizás ya ha hallado suinterior y tú no estás en él.

—Te equivocas, Actia —siseó Ares—. Yo siempre estaré en ella. Como la piedra lanzada al arroyo que aguarda agitar las aguas de nuevo.

—Quizás haya sido esa misma piedra quien le haya dictado su elección.

Ares agitó los puños con frustración.

—¡Calla de una vez! Ella volverá a mí —y dirigió su mirada a través de las nubes—. Tarde lo que tarde.

Asistieron a sus tres intentos de suicidio posteriores y Actia no pudo por menos que asombrarse de la tenacidad de esa mortal. Había algo que mantenía la esperanza en Actia sobre que todo podría tomar un rumbo bien diferente al trazado por el Dios de la Guerra. La oscuridad aún no había aparecido en Xena, la ira no había roído su alma. Solo percibía en ella una inmensa pena y un aterrador vacío. Era una reacción insólita, pensó Actia, en una guerrera con su pasado, donde la línea de la abominación había sido traspasada una y otra vez. Ahora, al parecer, solo le quedaban lágrimas.

En ese momento, por pura inercia, la última parte del plan de Rojo se cumplió.

Xena mató a Argo.

Actia vio los ojos de Ares resplandecer de satisfacción, pero ella sabía que el dios lo había interpretado erróneamente. El airado dios pensó que ese gesto demostraba el acercamiento de Xena hacia la oscuridad, pero ella sabía leer más allá. Aunque ni la misma Xena fuera plenamente consciente del porqué de su acción, Actia supo leer en su corazón.

Lo hizo para no dejar sola a Gabrielle. Le dio, así, lo único que aún quedaba en su vida que amaba: su preciosa yegua. Solo ella debía estar sola, no su bardo, no Gabrielle.

Le vieron sepultar a ambas, Ares con un rictus de sardónico desprecio.

Rojo hipaba.

Todo estaba hecho ya, ahora solo quedaba esperar. Ares cruzó sus brazos, arrogante.

—Volverá a mí —sentenció.

**18**

Gabrielle notó el frío en su propio corazón. Se despertó bruscamente. Aturdida, miró a su alrededor.

Seguía en el claro, todavía no había amanecido_. ¿Qué había sido esa mano helada en su alma, esa desgarradora sensación de pérdida? _Miró a Xena y tocó su piel, seguía fría, el latido dormido. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho. Le dolía.

Entonces la vio.

Una lágrima surcando el rostro de Xena. Una tumultuosa tempestad de sensaciones la asaltó durante unos breves segundos, como una secuencia enloquecida que se escenificaba en algún lugar de su interior sin control. Un agudo dolor en su pecho, confusión, incredulidad, el dolor de su alma.

Xena atormentada. Una esperanza susurrada. "Azul". La oscuridad. Y una pena infinita. Pero no en ella, sino en...

—Xena... —musitó, con asombro, fijando su atención en el rostro inerte de la guerrera. Recogió la lágrima con el dorso de su dedo y la deshizo entre sus yemas, notando su calidez—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —susurró.

Temió estar perdiendo la razón.

**19**

Deseó perder la razón, fue lo primero que pensó tras terminar de cerrar la sepultura de Gabrielle. Así sería todo más fácil. Podría olvidar. Podría dejar de ser ella y, con ello, todo lo que comportaba. Podría construir un mundo de ensueño demente donde todo volviera a ser como antes.

_¿Antes, cuándo?, _se preguntó a sí misma.

Cuando obtuvo la respuesta a esa muda pregunta se permitió sonreír por primera vez... desde que había matado a Gabrielle.

_Antes _era precisamente Gabrielle. Gabrielle y ella.

Pareció retornar a una cierta complejidad mental tras sus devaneos aleatorios en torno a una única idea: su soledad, el vacío, la pena, el horror de su acto. Al principio trató de hallar una explicación. Rememoró una y otra vez las horas precedentes que las condujeron a aquella aldea. El aldeano que golpeó a Gabrielle. La enloquecida desaparición de la aldea, su pérdida de consciencia. ¿Tuvo visiones? Su hermano, la niña. La muerte de Gabrielle. La muerte de Argo. Sus intentos de suicidio.

"No por mí".

Le dijo que buscara.

—¿Qué, Gabrielle? —musitó—. ¿Qué he de buscar, cuando ya nada queda?

Miró su cuerpo marchito, despojado de ilusión. Su pelo enmarañado, el desencanto del cuero de su traje, roído por la intemperie y la dejadez. El vacío de su alma.

Solo se sentía cansada, ansiosa del sueño definitivo que ya no le sería concedido.

Rememoró de nuevo. Era ya lo único que le quedaba. Recordar.

Recordó cuando por fin abandonó aquel lugar hacía un invierno, tras permanecer en él no sabía cuánto tiempo. Se había sentido incapaz de alejarse del lugar donde yacía Gabrielle.

Los primeros días habían transcurrido de forma inconexa, confusa. Solo recordaba estar junto a la sepultura de Gabrielle, sin saber qué hacer. Al principio trató de buscar desesperadamente una razón, una sola, que explicara el porqué de su acción. Ella no podía haber matado a Gabrielle. Sabía que _jamás,_ de forma consciente, le haría daño, mucho menos matarla. No, ella no había sido. Quizás sí el instrumento, pero no el deseo. Se reconcilió así consigo misma.

Rememorando de forma obsesiva una y otra vez los acontecimientos supo que la aldea imposible, la pérdida de conocimiento, esas visiones, el lugar donde estuvo y la muerte de Gabrielle estaban relacionados. Era vital para ella la convicción de que jamás, nunca, podría haber hecho daño a Gabrielle estando en su sano juicio. Por eso ahora no le quedaba nada. No tenía deseos de vivir, pero tampoco de matar. La ira que debería haber implosionado en su alma se trastocó en tristeza y en inmenso vacío. Había quedado desarmada por completo. No había nada en su interior, ningún sentimiento con un tono superior al de la pena.

Pasó así largo tiempo y un día, en aquel desolador lugar, recordó las palabras de Gabrielle.

"Busca".

Y, sin saber realmente qué y por qué lo hacía, emprendió el camino.

Buscaría.

Recorrió cien tierras, decenas de reinos, pero todas aquellas y aquellos con los que se cruzaba parecían respirar el mismo aliento de la ladea imposible, pues no halló en ellos más que el silencio y el desentendimiento.

Incluso una vez probó a retar a un fornido guerrero y se dejó atravesar por su espada.

Por supuesto, no murió. Fue así como se convenció a sí misma de que, finalmente, había hallado su castigo definitivo. Asumió que su pasado le había dado alcance y le había hecho pagar sus cuentas pendientes. Había vivido lo suficiente como para asistir a su propio arrepentimiento, y padecer las consecuencias de los remordimientos y la tortura del recuerdo de sus actos. Había vivido lo suficiente para conocer la amistad verdadera y la esperanza de la redención. Y así, en el momento en el que todo podría ser más doloroso, lo fue.

Mató a Gabrielle, mató su esperanza. Se mató a sí misma sin poder morir y ahora estaba condenada a vagar con ello por toda la eternidad de su indeseada inmortalidad. Entendió que los asesinados de su pasado habían logrado el modo de vengar su infausta muerte y habían aunado en un único y poderosísimo castigo su deuda. Habría sido demasiado fácil castigarla con la muerte, pues en ella solo hallaría un final, y sus muertos acreedores querrían algo más.

_Lo habían conseguido_, pensó, cuando la idea terminó de formarse en su mente. Y así fue cómo decidió entonces dejar de buscar aquello que no podía encontrar.

Se adentró por ello en un umbroso bosque sembrado de hojas muertas, lejos de la gente, lejos de sí misma, y el mundo dejó de estar pintado de los colores del arco iris para embadurnarse del color de las hojas marchitas.

Para el resto del mundo, la guerrera llamada Xena, otrora Señora de la Guerra, Destructora de Naciones, había muerto.

**20**

Gabrielle terminó la parihuela y comprobó su resistencia. Aguantaría el peso de Xena. La miró, y una sombra de preocupación cruzó su rostro. Xena estaba empeorando. Todo color había desaparecido de su rostro, sus otrora torneados músculos se estaban aflojando, su rostro se afilaba, y Gabrielle apenas conseguía humedecer sus resecos labios.

Lo había intentado todo, pero Xena no despertaba. Vigilaba constantemente su ritmo cardíaco, pero este permanecía imperturbable en su lentitud. Había arrasado con todo alimento alrededor del campamento, no se atrevía a alejarse demasiado de Xena. Una de las veces que lo había hecho descubrió con horror, al regresar, que unas alimañas estaban atacando el cuerpo inerte de la guerrera. Las espantó con furia y gimió al ver la profunda herida que habían abierto en el flanco de la pierna izquierda de Xena. Estaba desesperada. No contaba con medicinas, Argo no había aparecido, Xena no despertaba y ahora aquella herida. La limpió como pudo y la cubrió con un jirón de su camisa. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Ya hacía tres días que estaban allí, ningún otro viajero había cruzado el lugar. No lo entendía. Había logrado encender un par de fuegos como aviso, pero vuelto a apagarlos, temerosa de los asaltantes y de complicar aún más la situación.

No temía por ella, sino por Xena. Temía que alguien le hiciera daño en su indefenso estado y durante esos tres días se había visto envuelta en uno y mil pensamientos, cien decisiones distintas. Al principio albergaba la esperanza de que Xena despertara, sea lo que fuere lo que la había arrastrado a esa inquietante inconsciencia. Pero conforme pasaban los días esa esperanza se fue apagando.

Intentó alimentarla masticando pequeñas porciones de frutas y bayas que introducía despacio en la boca de Xena, pero esta no las tragaba, y una vez estuvo a punto de ahogarla cuando uno de los bocados obturó la garganta de la dormida guerrera.

Ahora su estado parecía haber llegado al límite. Su organismo no podría aguantar más. A ella misma se le estaban agotando las fuerzas, así que decidió hacer algo antes de perderlas del todo.

Sacaría a Xena de allí, como fuese.

Se le ocurrió la idea de la parihuela. Buscó y ató ramas resistentes utilizando hilachas fibrosas de los árboles. Acomodó a Xena en la improvisada camilla y se ajustó las correas que había ideado para tirar de ella.

Emprendió el camino.

**21**

Ares enarcó una ceja y a Actia no se le escapó el gesto. El dios estaba, si no asombrado, sí al menos ligeramente sorprendido.

—Parece que hay alguien a quien le importa Xena aparte de a ti —le dijo, con toda intención.

Ares se giró hacia ella. Se notaba el fastidio en sus ojos. No era paciente, y las cosas no sucedían con la celeridad que él había pensado. Aunque para Gabrielle en Realidadsolo habían pasado tres días, en el sueño inducido por Rojo, Pesadilla,había pasado un año desde los acontecimientos de la aldea —un suspiro para un dios— y Ares había visto cómo Xena no reaccionaba como él había esperado. La sanguinaria Destructora de Naciones que debería haber resurgido de la ira de su crimen se había diluido en aquel despojo de sí misma que vagaba sin rumbo por el bosque, deseando nada más que la muerte y el olvido, mientras lloriqueaba la desaparición de la pequeña entrometida. Distraía el dios su espera con guerras aquí y allá, con otros guerreros y aniquiladores, pero no podía evitar la comparación, y solo ella había sido absoluta en su odio y su violencia. Solo ella podría hacer del mundo un infierno y de él un dios ahíto de placer.

Y, en vez de ello, tenía a una guerrera carcomida en una pesadilla y a una rubia cabezota en la realidad.

—Es un esfuerzo estúpido y baldío —gruñó, viendo cómo Gabrielle arrastraba penosamente la parihuela con su preciada carga humana—. Jamás alcanzará los límites del bosque. Desfallecerá y perderá esa vana esperanza. Agotará de tal modo sus fuerzas y sentirá tanto el apremio del hambre que no dudará en dejar a Xena en el bosque y alcanzar su propia salvación.

—Gabrielle no la abandonará, Ares.

Ares bufó con impaciencia antes de girarse hacia Actia.

—¿Otra vez aquí, diosa de la ñoñería?

—Tengo aún a una devota fiel viva, ¿recuerdas? Y parece muy empeñada en lo que hace.

—Bah, pronto se cansará. Es débil. Xena siempre tiene que estar protegiéndola.

— Ares, no lo entiendes —dijo Actia—. Hay un profundo anhelo en ella, agazapado en su alma, aunque ni ella misma podría darle nombre. ¿Conoces la leyenda del principio de los tiempos, cuando los seres humanos tenían dos cabezas y cuatro piernas? ¿La separación y esa infinita búsqueda? —Señaló a Gabrielle—. Ellas se encontraron, por mucho que lo ignoren, y cuando Gabrielle murió en Pesadillamataste algo dentro de Xena. No aguardes su ira, porque ya no yace en su interior. Se ha disuelto entre tanta pena y dolor.

—Tonterías —replicó, despectivo, Ares—. Esa niñata la abandonará cuando ya no pueda más y Xena lo sabrá —entornó los ojos con malicia—. Todo sentimiento atraviesa mundos paralelos si tiene la fuerza suficiente, Actia, y ese abandono llegará hasta el alma de Xena en Pesadilla. Lo sabrá_, _configurándose en una desazón que se tornará ira, y su ira la conducirá a mí. No sabrá por qué o qué, pero sí _sentirá._ El desengaño, la traición. Esto y solo esto es lo que sucederá.

Actia apenas parpadeó, pero las palabras de Ares la habían sobresaltado. En concreto, algo que había dicho. _Podría haber una solución, _pensó, ó de ocultar su agitación al replicar a Ares.

—No, Ares, no será así —dijo—. Serán dos las cosas que pasen —señaló a la esforzada Gabrielle en Realidad—. Una, ella no le abandonará; y, dos —señaló a Xena en Pesadilla—, ella no se deslizará hacia la oscuridad de nuevo.

La risotada de Ares se dejó oír por entre la infinidad del Olimpo.

—Muy segura estás tú de ambas cosas —escupió.

—Tú pareces estarlo también.

—No conoces a Xena —siseó—. Me pertenece y volverá a mí.

—Pareces un viejo soldado de fortuna que repite una y otra vez la misma cantinela. Te diré una cosa, Ares, tú crees conocer a la antigua Xena, no a la que ahora es. Son dos personas muy distintas. Y una de ellas, estoy segura, jamás traicionará a la otra.

Ares vaciló un instante, pero mordió sin titubear el anzuelo que le había lanzado Actia.

—Lanza tus dados, diosa de la serenidad —dijo, arrogante y despectivo—. Crucemos nuestras apuestas y gozaré con tu humillación y mi victoria definitiva.

Actia asintió, satisfecha. _Necio arrogante, acabas de abrir una puerta a la esperanza de ambas, _pensó, satisfecha por el éxito de su maniobra.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Si Gabrielle no la abandona permitirás que todo termine, que tu plan se marchite y que sus destinos se retomen allá donde quedaron estancados.

Ares barboteó una lúgubre risa.

—¿Por qué los dioses menores seréis tan, tan irritantes? —se burló—. Sea —concedió—. Si ello es así, Xena despertará junto a su ratón rubio. Cosa que jamás sucederá —añadió, tras una pausa durante la que exhibió una aviesa sonrisa.

Actia inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo.

_Una puerta abierta._

**22**

Le dolían los hombros y desde ellos el dolor se expandía hacia el resto de su cuerpo, azotándolo con eléctricos latigazos que parecían convertir su sangre en arena. Notaba el entumecimiento de todos sus miembros, de vez en cuando debía abrir y cerrar de forma espasmódica los dedos de las manos, pues los notaba hinchados y agarrotados. Se giraba de cuando en cuando para comprobar que Xena estaba bien. Ese repetido movimiento le había provocado una fea rozadura en el cuello, al friccionar este con la correa de su hombro cada vez que giraba la cabeza, pero no parecía importarle. Estaba desfallecida, hambrienta y cansada. Hacía dos horas que arrastraba sin interrupción su preciada carga por el bosque y este no parecía tener fin. Solo su tozudez y su devoción por Xena la mantenían en pie. Quería avanzar todo lo posible antes de que anocheciera. Solo entonces se detendría, cuando no aguantara más. No cayó en la cuenta de que, realmente, ya no podía más.

La continua presión de las correas y el peso de Xena le habían abierto heridas en hombros y costados. Su cara, sus manos y sus piernas estaban llenas de roces y magulladuras, y en sus pies prefería no pensar. El agotamiento la derrumbó unos cincuenta metros después, tras subir una pequeña loma que en su situación asemejó cordillera inalcanzable. Al remontarla, cayó redonda como una bala de heno, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para ladear la cara y respirar mejor. Apoyó su frente en la húmeda tierra y trató de apaciguar el dolorido latido de su acelerado corazón. La sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes y en todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo hubo una razón para gritar de dolor, pero ni siquiera para eso tenía fuerzas. Escupió una saliva blanca y espesa, y al toser sintió como si un caballo hubiera alcanzado su pecho con una coz.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo pensar con la claridad suficiente como para saber que quería quitarse las correas. Quizás no lo pensó bien, porque cuando lo hizo amplias porciones de su piel se fueron tras ellas. No se había dado cuenta de las ampollas y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no le habría importado. Miró a Xena. Esa mujer había recibido peores heridas en su vida y desde que la acompañaba siempre había procurado su bienestar. Se acercó a ella y se apoyó con fatigado esfuerzo en uno de los laterales de la parihuela. Comprobó que el hato con la armadura y la espada de Xena seguían a los pies de la inconsciente guerrera. La pequeña pero afilada daga pectoral de Xena la llevaba Gabrielle encima, por si acaso.

—Por si acaso ¿qué? —musitó para sí la bardo, con una sonrisa desganada—. Si algún bandido se hallara por aquí se debería más al producto de la desorientación que de la intención —fue quitando briznas de hierbas y pequeños rastros de tierra del cuerpo de Xena—. Seguramente se asustaría tanto como yo y echaría a correr —arregló un mechón de cabello de Xena—. O quizás no, quizás se quedaría, reclamaríamos estas tierras y fundaríamos un imperio que... —se detuvo. Estaba desvariando—. Desvarío —se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo con fatiga—. Mira, Xena, mírame —posó la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla de la guerrera con gesto desfallecido—. Creo que me volveré loca si no abres ahora mismo esos magníficos ojos azules y alzas irónica la ceja, sonríes de lado y me dices "Gabrielle, cállate"—reprimió un extenuado sollozo—. Cállate de una vez—miró a su alrededor con angustia. Aún quedaba suficiente luz antes de que la noche cayera, pero Gabrielle sabía que por hoy no podría continuar. Miró de nuevo a Xena—. Tú sí, tú sí continuarías, ¿verdad? —susurró—. Es más, ni siquiera te habrías detenido. Si la situación fuese a la inversa ya habrías hallado un remedio para este mal, un saco de alimentos, una aldea y un curandero. Soy una inútil —suspiró, dejando escapara un ahogado sollozo—. Una completa inútil. Ojalá fuese yo la que estuviera en tu lugar.

**23**

Ares miró a Actia, pero esta dibujó una firme negativa con la cabeza. Rojo hipó, mirándolos a los dos.

—Habría sido divertido —dijo Ares, con un mohín contrariado—. Un giro más, algo más retorcido, algo más lejos —sonrió sin ganas—. La pequeña rubia harta mi divina paciencia con su pureza, ¡qué placer su inconsciencia, su silencio! Sus palabras y sus actos confunden a mi hija. Es un viento pernicioso en su camino.

—Es todo lo contrario —replicó Actia.

Ares entornó los ojos.

—Todo depende del lado del prisma con el que lo valores, ¿no crees, divina Azul?

—Recuerda la apuesta, Ares. Nuestro trato.

Rojo empezó a hipar descontroladamente.

**24**

Gabrielle se estremeció, producto de una súbita brisa. Frunció el ceño. Algo había asaltado su mente. Recordó un pacto. ¿O no? Porque no podía recordar aquello que jamás había conocido. ¿Qué pacto? Sintió frío. Se acercó más aún a Xena, de manera inconsciente. Incluso en ese estado de indefensión Xena le proporcionaba seguridad. Avivó el fuego y, por enésima vez, comprobó que Xena, en la medida de lo posible, estuviera cómoda. _¿Qué pacto?_ Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Un pacto…

…Con Xena.

¿Un pacto con Xena?

Una promesa.

No, dos promesas. La de ella a Xena y la de Xena a ella. ¿Qué promesas? ¿Qué pacto? Se sintió confusa. Miró a Xena. No recordaba haber hecho con ella ningún pacto, ninguna promesa. No, al menos, pronunciada en voz alta. Estaba muy cansada. Su cuerpo, al enfriarse, empezaba a recordarle el terrible esfuerzo que había hecho. Notaba cada rozadura, cada llaga, cada milímetro de músculo, piel y órgano castigado. La poca agua que había podido recoger la había gastado en Xena. Ella solo había podido alimentarse con un par de frutos que había encontrado.

"Rompería tu amistad en un instante sin dudar".

Gabrielle dio un respingo involuntario al formarse esas palabras, _la voz de Xena, _en su interior. No lo entendía, no comprendía. ¿Cuándo Xena había dicho eso? Y entonces, para su propia sorpresa, se encontró musitando:

—Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Gabrielle. Abandóname.

**25**

Ares estaba confundido. Se dirigió a Rojo.

—¿Qué ocurre, loco? —Lo miró con suspicacia—. Esas promesas fueron hechas en tu sueño inducido, ¿cómo es que las recuerda?

Rojo hipó, ahíto de licor fermentado. Actia fue la primera en comprenderlo. No se lo podía creer. ¡Ese miserable borracho iba a cambiar las cosas sin saberlo! Sonrió, alborozada. _Hipo divino_. El aliento distorsionado del dios menor vagaba errabundo sobre los mortales allá abajo. _Miserable adorable borracho, _pensó Actia. Sin pretenderlo, Rojo estaba alterando las condiciones de su propio plan. El aliento del delirio encerraba ese don, esa maldición. Con su aliento había arrebatado la mortalidad a Xena en el sueño inducido. Ahora ese aliento entrecortado por los vapores etílicos mellaba a trazos la construcción de su mentira, en Realidad.

Ares lo comprendió en ese momento.

—¡Necio, majadero, estúpido! —barboteó, iracundo, avanzando hacia él—. ¡Cierra tu boca, aplasta tu aliento o lo haré yo por ti gustosamente!

Rojo bizqueó. _¿Por qué le estaba gritando este hombrecillo con perilla? _Se sintió flotar. _Aquí arriba todos flotamos, _pensó, y rio de forma inconexa.

Ares se enfadaba más y más por momentos. Actia decidió no intervenir. Antes, una puerta y, ahora, una ventana. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con estos diosecillos inestables. Nunca se podía saber por dónde iban a salir, cómo iba a acabar.

Y Rojo, pletórico y espesito, suspiró largamente.

**26**

Gabrielle escuchó en su interior la voz de Xena decir "Tu bien es mi bien" y a ella misma replicarle a su vez, y supo en ese momento que abandonar nunca sería una opción a considerar entre ambas. Ya lo sabía, desde el primer día que la vio en aquel bosque luchar contra los esclavistas que pretendían llevársela a ella y al resto de sus convecinas. Desde sus primeras jornadas juntas, cuando descubrió el atormentado interior de la guerrera. Desde que supo de sus dudas y sus oscuros miedos, de su debilidad oculta, de su atroz lucha consigo misma.

¿Abandonarla?

Solo en la muerte lo haría, y ni aun así.

Besó la helada sien de la inconsciente Xena, la acomodó en la parihuela, buscó hojas para proteger la castigada piel de sus hombros, ajustó una tea a uno de los extremos de la parihuela, tomó otra en una de sus manos, se ciñó las correas y emprendió el camino.

Solo en la muerte.

**27**

Ares quiso matar a Rojo, pero trotaba el descarado y ebrio dios por entre los jirones vaporosos del Olimpo sin muros y Actia, divertida, observaba el infructuoso esfuerzo de un Ares furioso por entre el celaje de algodón, deseoso de alcanzar la testuz del loco y rebanarla de un certero tajo.

Actia no cantó victoria todavía. Todo y nada podía darse aún, pues del mismo modo que se hacía y se deshacía, las cosas podían retornar o acabar. Al fin y al cabo, nada había sido trastocado de modo irreversible. La muchacha rubia tan solo había tenido noción de unos susurros, de un sentimiento, pero estos, que se supiera, no alimentaban ni ahuyentaban comas profundos. Admiraba ahora, y sentía a la vez profunda curiosidad, a la bardo que arrastraba, testaruda e infatigable, lo que ella consideraba una preciada e insustituible carga. La vio avanzar con dificultad por entre los árboles, apenas el camino iluminado por el par de teas que había improvisado. Seguía girando su cabeza de vez en cuando para comprobar el estado de la guerrera, y de buena gana Actia habría acabado con todo de una vez. Sintió vergüenza por el modo en el que algunos dioses jugaban con los mortales. Sobre todo con mortales como esta. El deseo de Ares parecía tener que ver más con una represalia que con el afán de recuperar a una guerrera extraviada. Parecía yacer en el fondo una furibunda venganza, unida al anhelo del retorno a su lado de la Destructora de Naciones. Sintió cierto alivio por haber susurrado la verdad en el último momento a la bardo en el sueño inducido de la aldea, y haber notado en ella, al hacerlo, un reposo en su alma agitada. Si todo salía mal, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado por Ares, al menos, pensó, una de las dos Gabrielle habría muerto en paz.

Suspiró profundamente.

Ares había alcanzado a Rojo y le estaba dando una buena tunda con una corona dorada de laurel.

**28**

Se incorporó de golpe, llevándose una mano febril a un pecho agitado. ¿Había soñado? Seguía apoyada en aquel árbol, la espada a sus pies, los recuerdos a flor de piel.

Inspiró profundamente.

Sintió una fuerza inusitada, pero no provenía de ella. Irguió su barbilla al viento, confusa.

_Una luz en su interior._

Sintió una emoción familiar, un ímpetu conocido. El nombre de alguien susurrado a su corazón.

Agitó su cabeza. Seguía en aquel bosque, seguía derrotada. No había tomado el camino de la ira y solo su pensamiento le daba náuseas. Su ira había sido el cauce utilizado —no sabía quién, no sabía por qué— para arrebatarle la vida a Gabrielle, y no quedaba desde entonces en su alma ni un ápice de ella. Solo quería enterrarla, y enterrarse ella misma, lo más profundo posible, junto a su culpable ira. Intuía que la oscuridad que anidaba en su alma había sido utilizada de algún modo contra quien más quería y no deseaba más que desterrar de sí cualquier vestigio que se la recordara.

_La luz._

Ahogó un grito. Presionó su frente con las yemas de sus dedos y se levantó como un resorte sin saber por qué. Giró su cabeza a la derecha, giró su cabeza a la izquierda, hizo un gesto brusco con la mano hacia la nada. Se notaba agitada, nerviosa, sin saber de dónde o cómo habían nacido en ella esas emociones.

"Busca".

—¿Qué...? —giró sobre sí misma. Los árboles parecían susurrar.

Volvió a sentir esa fuerza que sabía no provenía de ella, pero que reconocía familiar. Una familiaridad que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo remoto.

_Gabrielle._

—Gabrielle... —musitó.

_La luz, en su interior._

Sonrió, por segunda vez en un año de dolor, pues al fin había comprendido.

"No por mí".

Lo había cumplido. No había hecho de ella su excusa, no la había condenado al lodazal de dolor en el que se revolcaba el espíritu de Lyceus. Había mantenido su palabra. _¿Se la llegó a dar?_ Gabrielle no padecería por sus actos más allá de su muerte, Gabrielle no se reuniría con Lyceus en aquel averno de horror. Susurró de nuevo una petición de perdón dirigida a su hermano menor. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era la primera vez que volvía su pensamiento a la condena que debía padecer Lyceus en aquel lugar de pesadilla. _¿Recordaba? ¿Lo estaba recordando todo?_

_Tesón. Fuerza. Devoción._

Xena se agitó con la nueva oleada de emociones que parecían llegarle desde su mismísima alma. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Algo estaba pasando.

_La luz._

Escuchó rumores de caballos en la lejanía.

**29**

Gabrielle recuperó el conocimiento y deseó no haberlo hecho. Le dolía todo, absolutamente todo, desde la punta de los pies a la raíz del cabello. Debía de haberse desmayado de puro cansancio al rayar el alba, no recordaba siquiera cómo había llegado hasta el claro donde se encontraba, caída de bruces. Con un ahogo de terror se giró, buscando a Xena. Estaba en la parihuela. Aliviada, se deshizo de las correas y se acercó. Estaba rota de dolor, pero hizo un esfuerzo y comprobó el corazón de su amiga. Seguía desacelerado, moroso, como si se tuviera que replantear a cada latido dar el siguiente. El cuerpo de Xena era una sombra de lo que había sido. Gabrielle no sabía cuánto más aguantaría sin alimento ni apenas agua. Pero era cabezota, testaruda, y seguiría adelante. Con tesón, con la poca fuerza que le quedara, por miró. Descansaría un rato y volvería a emprender la marcha cuando lograra acompasar su respiración al bombeo de su corazón. No pararía hasta salir de ese bosque, hasta encontrar a un sanador, hasta ver abrir los ojos a Xena. Costase lo que costase.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el pesado trote de unos caballos acercarse a toda velocidad.

**30**

—¡Ares! —El tono de Actia era de sorpresa y furia, mientras señalaba al grupo bajuun que desembocaba al galope en el claro del bosque donde se hallaban Gabrielle y Xena, en Realidad—. ¡No puedes hacerlo! No debes intervenir.

Ares le mostró los dientes en una cruel sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —replicó—. Rojo trastocó el plan con su estúpida borrachera. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe.

—No lo hagas, Ares. Tu palabra...

—¡Mi palabra soy yo! Y yo ahora digo que esto sea así.

Actia vio cómo el grupo esclavista, convocado sin duda por Ares, cerraba el círculo en torno a las dos mujeres en el claro, y cómo Gabrielle se levantaba con pesadez, agarrando torpe, pero con firmeza, la espada de Xena con las dos manos.

—¡No! —Actia se acercó a Ares, furiosa. _No ahora que estaba a punto de conseguirlo. No ahora que Xena parecía haber conectado con la Gabrielle real a través de los muros sin materia de la irrealidad, a través de los sentimientos._

—Sí —replicó Ares, deteniéndola con un gesto de su mano—. Ahora la abandonará, conocerá el miedo y Xena será mía.

Actia irguió su barbilla, desafiante.

—Has cometido un error, Ares. Un gravísimo error.

**31**

—Solo la queremos a ella —el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo señaló con un sucio dedo a la inconsciente Xena—. Tú puedes irte.

Gabrielle lo miró sin pestañear.

—No —dijo con firmeza. Si bien una pesada bola de hierro parecía haber anidado _contra _su estómago.

Un par de esbirros rieron. El jefe los acalló con un gesto. Se inclinó sobre su caballo y apretó los dientes.

—Solo te lo diré una vez más, pequeña estúpida —señaló a Xena—. Esa guerrera es nuestra. Y tú puedes irte. No hagas que me arrepienta de ello.

Gabrielle dirigió una rápida mirada al cuerpo inerte de Xena, aferró con más fuerza la espada y centró toda su atención en el cabecilla.

—No.

El guerrero sonrió lobunamente.

—Sea —y espoleó su caballo.

**32**

—La matará, Ares —dijo Actia, desesperada—. Y tú habrás pervertido tu palabra.

—El mortal me obedecerá —dijo el dios, irritado—. Solo debe asustarla. La dejarán en paz cuando huya.

—Ella permanecerá al lado de tu guerrera, Ares, no la abandonará.

Ares se revolvió.

—¡Lo hará! —rugió—. Los mortales son débiles, temerá ver la muerte tan cerca.

—Ya la ha visto otras veces —replicó Actia—. Y sí, la teme, lo leo en su corazón, y sí, los mortales son débiles, pero recuerda que también a veces tan vigorosos en su empeño que tronos creídos invencibles han caído a sus pies. En ese estado son capaces de cualquier cosa y tú deberías saberlo. Esta muchacha teme la muerte, _su muerte_, pero no tanto como otra muerte.

—La de Xena —adivinó, despectivo, Ares.

—La de su amiga, sí. Ares, has forzado tu propia conjura y ese ha sido tu error.

—¿Osas, acaso, amenazarme?

—No, Ares, tú eres tu propia amenaza. Tu propio aliento consume tu interior, quizás ni siquiera seas consciente de cómo y por qué es así. Por ello eres el Dios de la Guerra, el turbador de la paz, tus sueños son pesadillas y tus anhelos terror. Todo lo que hay en ti es sangre, sangre ajena, vertida por tu ira. Tus acciones te destruirán, Ares.

—Yo soy un dios —pronunció él lentamente, recalcando cada palabra.

—Y yo una diosa —replicó Actia con serenidad.

Y, alzando la palma de su mano, susurró al viento.

Ares adivinó demasiado tarde sus intenciones y, para cuando reaccionó, la diosa Azul ya se había evaporado.

**33**

El cabecilla del grupo la golpeó violentamente con la planta del pie en la cabeza, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. La pesada espada que con tanta fuerza pretendía sostener cayó de sus manos como una pluma. Sintió un fogonazo en el centro del impacto y, por un momento, solo pudo sentir calor, un doloroso calor que se expandía por toda su cabeza. El golpe había sido severo y notó de inmediato la sangre fluir de su ceja. Estaba aturdida y le rechinaban los dientes. Parpadeó con fuerza para despejar sus ojos de las súbitas lágrimas que el dolor había hecho aflorar en ellos. Se incorporó, pues el golpe le había hecho doblar las rodillas. De su alrededor le llegaba el sordo rumor de los caballos inquietos y a los bajuun—había reconocido sus estandartes— solazándose. Miró a Xena. No la habían tocado. Recogió la espada, temblándole la mano al hacerlo, y volvió a blandirla frente a sí, apuntando en dirección al jefe rio con estruendo.

—¡Por todos los demonios del Inframundo! —Se dirigió a sus hombres, divertido—. ¡La pequeña se atreve a desafiarme!

Gabrielle no le replicó. Quería concentrar sus escasas fuerzas en hacer frente al próximo ataque. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Xena, acongojada.

Habría querido...

**34**

_La luz._

_Un susurro._

Xena, por fin, _halló._

"Busca",le había dicho Gabrielle, y ella no había sabido hacerlo.

No debía buscar _fuera _sino _dentro. _No debía buscar en tierras, valles, caminos ni lugares, sino... en ella.

_La luz y el susurro._

La fuerza que sintió era la de Gabrielle, lo sabía, la reconocía. Esa luz en su interior era la devoción de Gabrielle... y su propia devoción.

Recordó a un gato obeso, los recuerdos eran como una bruma que se despejaba lentamente. _¿Un gato obeso?_ Su ceguera, sus oídos sin vida, su mirada interior. Lo que allí encontró. Por qué se sintió irracionalmente feliz, por qué Gabrielle era tan importante para ella. Un aluvión de reconocimiento la inundó. Reconoció en Gabrielle a sí misma, a sí misma en Gabrielle. Supo que ella era el aliento de sus actos, el impulso de su camino. Buscaba siempre su mirada de forma inconsciente tras una escaramuza, tras una decisión, y encontraba en ella la aprobación, la confirmación de su permanencia a su lado, y entonces Xena notaba un relax imperceptible en su alma, un nudo menos, una espina desclavada.

Comprendió ahora que la mirada de Gabrielle siempre estaba allí cuando la buscaba, como si la esperara, como si adivinara su necesidad, su ansiedad, y esos ojos verdes jamás, nunca, la juzgaron o reprobaron, también lo comprendió ahora, porque, bien o mal, acertada o no, ella siempre estaría a su lado. Se lo había demostrado una y otra vez.

No había ninguna duda.

La había encontrado.

**35**

Actia deseó que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Que no lo fuera.

**36**

Gabrielle escuchó el feo crack y el dolor le sobrevino una milésima de segundo después. Un dolor lacerante, intenso, que atravesó su cuerpo y la hizo caer al suelo aullando de dolor. El mundo giró velozmente en torno suyo y una violenta arcada sacudió su cuerpo. Se sintió muy débil y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Apenas sí reparó en el bajuun que se alejaba de ella. La había atacado por la espalda con un brutal golpe en su pierna. Intentó ver el alcance del golpe, moviéndose con cuidado. Le había partido la rodilla. Se sintió desvanecer y apretó con furia los dientes. Los bajuunparecían haberse olvidado ya de ella, tirada como un guiñapo en la tierra, doblada sobre sí misma, y centraban toda su atención en Xena. Vio que la abofeteaban un par de veces.

—Dejadla... —consiguió musitar, por encima del dolor y las náuseas—. No la toquéis.

**37**

Xena percibió un rumor, unas susurrantes palabras articuladas entre una niebla de dolor, palabras que le llegaron como un susurro y apenas sí pudo descifrarlas_._

"No la toquéis".

Y, entonces, la luz en su interior.

**38**

Actia cerró los ojos, musitando.

**39**

Centraban toda su atención en Xena, por lo que no vieron a Gabrielle incorporarse dolorosamente. A duras penas podía soportar el dolor de su rodilla, el peso de la espada, su propio cuerpo erguido, las náuseas, el temblor a flor de piel. Pensar en Xena indefensa.

Cojeó hasta donde los bajuun alzaban sin miramientos a la guerrera de la parihuela para subirla a uno de los caballos.

**40**

Echó a correr. Todo lo rápido que pudo, todo lo veloz que supo. El camino guiado por esa luz, por ese tesón, por esa devoción.

**41**

Actia sonrió, y dejó de musitar.

**42**

—Dejadla —trató de imprimir firmeza a su voz, pero no lo consiguió.

Trató de levantar la pesada espada y tampoco lo consiguió. Cuatro hombres cruzaron a la inconsciente Xena sobre un caballo. Otro se giró hacia ella, sonriendo con fastidio.

—Pequeño ratón mierdoso —escupió, avanzando hacia ella con un puñal en su diestra.

Gabrielle se preparó.

_Solo en la muerte._

**43**

La luz tornó su color en un azul intenso que bañó su corazón y su entendimiento, se sintió por fin regresar a una vida que voluntariamente había abandonado en pos de su propio penar, y su alma casi rugió de placer al constatar el regreso a la esperanza. Corría como jamás nunca lo había hecho, como jamás nunca pensó que podría hacerlo, guiada su consciencia por esa luz ahora añil que no tenía más que un nombre.

—¡Gabrielle! —gritó y, al tiempo, una cegadora luz barrió las formas arbóreas del entorno y trastocó el mundo inducido, aquel en el que, sin saberlo, había habitado durante lo que creía un año como un alma en pena, purgando su aflicción, su lamento, su imposible crimen, llorando una pérdida que jamás había tenido lugar y que jamás, juró, tendría lugar.

Porque la había encontrado.

Una cegadora luz azul se expandió tras ella y surgió concentrada en un látigo luminoso desde lo profundo del bosque, una estría de color que silbó sobre sus cabezas e impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de la Xena cruzada inconsciente sobre el caballo bajuun, derribándolo de él.

—¡Xena! —gritó Gabrielle.

El bajuun que estaba a punto de atacarla se revolvió. Jirones de un intenso azul flotaban en el aire. Un profundo silencio se adueñó del claro y todos los presentes. Los esclavistas se miraron los unos a los otros, indecisos y extrañados.

—¿Qué demonios...? —empezó a exclamar el jefe, exclamación que quedó abruptamente cortada cuando...

—Xena... —musitó Gabrielle, abriendo los ojos como platos.

La guerrera se incorporó del suelo, agitando su cabeza.

**44**

En el Olimpo, dos líneas paralelas se fundieron en una sola con un siseo, cerrándose de este modo los espacios abiertos en el celaje divino.

Ares apretó con furia los puños y su ira se expandió como una burbuja demoníaca que asoló campos de labranza y espíritus volubles, asustó a infantes y removió viejas heridas en viejos guerreros.

Rojo dormitaba su borrachera en una esquina del Tiempo, agazapado tras dos siglos de locura y un par de años de demencia desgarrada.

**45**

Xena sobrepuso su instinto a su confusión y dejó para más adelante las preguntas cuyas respuestas ansiaba como agua un sediento, y así se incorporó de un salto, flexionando sus músculos, que halló dolorosamente agarrotados, y alertando sus sentidos, que halló adormecidos. Giró sobre sí misma para evaluar el lugar, la situación... y a punto estuvo de ver su ímpetu desfallecer cuando la vio.

—Gabrielle —articuló, notando su voz rota, seca, triste.

A unos quince metros de ella, pálida, los ojos como platos. Herida.

Inspiró dolorosamente, el corazón desbocado en un latido perdido que tardó en recuperar toda una vida, cuando todos sus deseos, el único, fue correr hacia ella, pero...

—¡Cogedla! —bramó el jefe bajuun.

... no pudo.

Le costó arrancar su mirada de la de Gabrielle y se encontró con que media docena de mercenarios avanzaban hacia ella. _Bajuun, _pensó, reconociendo la enseña que portaban. Y un recuerdo ahora lejano e impreciso que no llegó a cuajar la invadió. Lo apartó de su pensamiento y tanteó su espalda en un acto reflejo, pero no halló allí su familiar espada. Ni siquiera llevaba armadura. Miró a Gabrielle.

La espada trazó un arco de duración agónica a través de los quince metros que las separaban, lanzada por Gabrielle. Hasta que la empuñadura halló la mano de su dueña y esta gruñó con satisfacción al encajar sus dedos en torno al familiar puño metálico. La hizo girar es aspa frente a sí, en un veloz movimiento que detuvo momentáneamente a sus agresores, ahora más cautos al verla armada.

—¡Cogedla he dicho! —Rugió el jefe—. O vuestra piel adornará mi tienda.

Los gritos de guerra se confundieron con el entrechocar de los primeros envites, los susurros de las botas contra el suelo, los golpes sordos de la carne contra la carne, el chillido agudo del herido.

Xena cortó, pateó, saltó, hirió y esquivó. Forzó su cuerpo y su disciplina al máximo, al límite del desfallecimiento, pues había notado el anquilosamiento de sus músculos y la torpeza de sus movimientos, como si su cuerpo hubiera despertado de un largo letargo de inactividad. Quería forzar el enfrentamiento para acabar cuanto antes, _si podía, _pues más allá de un período de tiempo prolongado no creía poder resistir, débil como su sangre navegaba por sus venas. Sin embargo, ni un solo momento mientras tanto dejó de pensar, en un pequeño rincón de su mente, en la presencia de Gabrielle, que se había arrastrado cojeando, a una indicación suya, para cobijarse junto a un gran árbol.

Diezmó, con mejor o peor suerte, uno a uno a sus atacantes, sus músculos tensos hasta el dolor, su aliento entrecortado, el cuero de su traje empapado de su propia transpiración y de la sangre de sus oponentes. No tuvo noción del tiempo transcurrido, pero supo que todo estaba a punto de acabar cuando uno de los bajuun_, _en vez de avanzar hacia ella, retrocedió, y otro, indeciso, no levantó a tiempo su hierro para defenderse y pereció con el pecho atravesado. Un par más, directamente, corrieron hacia sus caballos.

Xena paseó una arrogante mirada sobre los tres que aún quedaban en pie y eso fue suficiente, para su alivio. Se hallaba al límite.

Ya solo quedaba el cabecilla del grupo, que plantó su caballo a escasos metros de ella, atravesando una furibunda mirada a los tres últimos de los suyos que galopaban a la escapada, para después dejarla descansar en los ojos de Xena. Le apuntó con su espada.

—Luchas con arrojo, con nobleza y valor pero, ¿sabes una cosa? —Le mostró una feroz sonrisa—. No todos lo hacemos.

Y, en un súbito giro, enfiló su caballo hacia su trasera.

_Hacia Gabrielle_.

Xena vio cómo, en una milésima de segundo, una flechasaltaba disparada desde la ballesta que empuñaba el jefe esclavista y avanzaba mortalmente hacia Gabrielle.

Ella lanzó su chakram recuperado medio segundo tarde.

No logró su objetivo.

Eso lo hizo Ares.

Atónito, el bajuunvio cómo su flecha desviaba su rumbo abruptamente y acababa estrellada y partida en dos contra el tronco en el que Gabrielle se cobijaba. Fue suficiente para él notar los rápidos pasos de Xena corriendo hacia su posición. Espoleó a su caballo con rudeza y, sin mirar atrás, abandonó el claro con un grito de rabia. Xena llegó casi hasta Gabrielle, pero todavía no pudo acercarse a ella. Ares, imponente, se interponía en su camino, aparecido súbitamente de la nada.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Xena, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano a Gabrielle para que permaneciera en su sitio, viendo que esta intentaba incorporarse. Centró su atención en el Dios de la Guerra—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Xena notó en él un fiero palpitar, un enojo ilimitado.

El dios curvó sus labios.

—Pequeños ratones entrometidos, grandes guerreras redimidas —escupió la frase, vapuleando cada palabra—. Su devoción —señaló a Gabrielle— atravesó tu delirio e hizo añicos mi deseo, Xena. Anhelo tu regreso a mi diestra, pero ni siquiera a los hijos del Olimpo nos sonríe eternamente la fortuna. Ella ha vencido otra vez. Pero habrá otras.

Y, con un destello fugaz, desapareció.

Xena parpadeó, confusa. _¿Qué había sido esa retahíla incoherente?_ Agitó su cabeza. Demasiados hechos extraños, demasiados interrogantes, demasiadas preguntas.

—Xena...

Gabrielle musitó su nombre, ahogada la voz por la emoción y el dolor. Xena la miró. Todo el cansancio, toda la confusión. Toda la alegría. Se olvidó de Ares y su absurda parrafada y se acercó rápidamente a la bardo, tendida junto al árbol. Cuando llegó a su lado sus rodillas le traicionaron, flaqueando, y esto le hizo caer rodilla en tierra frente a Gabrielle. Se miraron con intensidad. Ninguna de las dos lo supo, pero a partir de ese momento Xena empezó a olvidar lo que había vivido en la pesadilla inducida por el dios demente, y los escasos residuos que pudieron poblar su subconsciente, hallados esporádicamente por destellos de vaga e imprecisa reminiscencia, fueron relegados a la región de lo perdido, sin que ella nada pudiera hacer. El bosque umbrío, por no recordado, jamás había existido.

—Gabrielle —musitó una Xena con un cuerpo agotado, consumido y herido, pero con un alma pletórica, luminosa de un inexplicable campaneo que la hacía sentirse irracionalmente feliz.

Gabrielle ahogó un sollozo y extendió sus dedos hacia la cara de Xena. Esta vez la guerrera no se apartó, como era su costumbre, y dejó que la joven trazara una caricia, atrapando ella misma su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

—Creí que... tú... —balbuceó Gabrielle—. Que no despertarías. Yo...

Xena acarició la mano de Gabrielle y la hizo callar.

—Sea como sea, ya pasó —dijo—. No has de preocuparte, se acabó.

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero de nuevo Gabrielle estaba allí. Sintió un intenso júbilo en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su ser, un alborozo tal de sus emociones que temió estallar en los mil colores de su rastro. No podía apartar su mirada de la de Gabrielle, no podía siquiera hablar. Aún su mente retenía la razón de su alegría, aún el manto del olvido no había embozado del todo el porqué de su gozo, y pudo así regocijarse, durante un escaso pero insondable tiempo, de la verdad que acaparaba sin palabras su corazón, su interior. Después, más tarde, diluida entre las sombras la Pesadilla y su certeza, restó en ella el poso de la única verdad, y a partir de ella construiría su sentimiento.

Gabrielle, por su parte, derivaba su mirada entre los azules ojos y el rostro demacrado, la piel marchita, el agotamiento de los músculos de Xena, y si extraño había sido el mal que había arrebatado su consciencia, más singular aún era la súbita recuperación, pues no aventuraba a comprender la razón del instantáneo despertar y menos aún la de la súbita y férrea fuerza que le había permitido luchar como lo había hecho.

—Tu rodilla, Gabrielle —le oyó decir, pero no supo que se refería a _su _rodilla hasta que no se la rozó con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que respingara de dolor—. Por todos los dioses... —se lamentó Xena, mirándola—. Hay que devolver este hueso a su sitio.

Gabrielle asintió, sin dudar. Xena sonrió con un gesto suave. Llevó sus dedos al cuello de la bardo y ejecutó el movimiento de presión que adormecería su dolor.

—Solo será un momento —dijo Xena.

Gabrielle volvió a asentir confiadamente. Xena situó sus manos donde pudiera ejercer la presión adecuada y apretó con un movimiento seco y preciso. Con destreza, Xena recolocó el hueso y después ajustó una recia rama a la pierna de Gabrielle, fijándola con jirones de tela arrancados de los ropajes de un bajuunmuerto.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó, acomodando a Gabrielle contra el árbol, una vez retiró la presión del cuello—. Lo siento, sabes que no puedo mantenerla mucho tiempo o…

El rostro de Gabrielle estaba pálido, pero su mirada era firme.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —suspiró, haciendo una mueca—. Estoy mucho mejor... —hizo una pausa—, ahora que has despertado.

Xena le sonrió.

—Me refería a tu rodilla.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué pasó? —musitó Gabrielle.

Xena dibujó un gesto de desconcierto.

—No lo sé, estoy algo confusa —pasó su mano por su sien derecha. Pareció caer en la cuenta de algo, como si hubiera estado pensando en ello hasta ese momento, pero ahora no pudiera nombrarlo. Frunció el ceño—. Tengo recuerdos borrosos, más bien sensaciones. Lo último que recuerdo fue subir a Argo y... ya está —extendió la palma de la mano hacia arriba, impotente.

Gabrielle dibujó una sonrisa cansada.

—Los dioses deben de estar locos —dijo.

Xena asintió con pesadez.

—Eso debe de ser... —y pensó en Ares y su confusa retahíla.

**46**

Ares enfrentó a Actia, quien, serena, aguantó su mirada.

No hubo palabras.

Ares le señaló con su dedo índice, amenazador, pero Actia sabía que no haría nada. En el fondo, Ares era un tahúr nato. Le gustaba el juego, pero también la trampa. Le gustaban los desafíos. Por eso no deshizo la inmortalidad de la diosa Azulcon la supremacía de su privilegio como dios mayor. El dios intuía la intervención de la diosa serena. Sabía que su susurro había ayudado a Xena en la pesadilla inducida, sabía que Actia había enviado los sentimientos de Gabrielle hacia el corazón marchito de la guerrera perdida, abriéndole el camino hacia Realidad. Sin embargo, nada hizo. Quería seguir jugando.

Se lo había dicho a Xena. Habría más ocasiones.

Y, además, Zeus prohibía aniquilar a cualquier tipo de dios.

Por muy menor que fuera.

**47**

Actia las vio partir. La parihuela servía ahora a Gabrielle. Argo, simplemente, había aparecido tan de súbito como se había evaporado, y Gabrielle se limitó a repetir su sentencia acerca del divino desequilibrio mental.

Después de eso, Azulse transmutó en un susurro y vagó feliz por entre las copas de los árboles, la superficie de los arroyos y las simas de las montañas.

Se reconcilió con su divina condición.

A veces, no era tan malo ser una diosa. Ni siquiera menor.

**48**

El fuego crepitaba con minúsculos estallidos, dorando con su luz apenas un par de metros alrededor suyo. Acababan de abandonar la aldea donde el sanador no había podido hacer más que elogiar el trabajo de Xena con la rodilla de Gabrielle. Procuró, eso sí, un remedio para la herida de la pierna izquierda de Xena, herida que, según propia expresión de Gabrielle ante el requerimiento de Xena acerca de su origen, había sido hecha por "Bichitos asquerosos de esos que pululan por los bosques".

No habían podido hablar mucho de lo que había sucedido, pero no por falta de ocasión, sino por puro y simple desconocimiento.

Porque antes de salir de aquel claro Xena había olvidado ya por completo todo lo acontecido en el sueño inducido, sin llegar a saber siquiera que lo había sido, borrado de su memoria todo rastro del infeliz e irreal año como infausta asesina de aquello que más amaba, borrado todo rastro del triste y vencido despojo de sí misma en su abandono.

Solo quedaban vagas sensaciones, susurros inconexos en su alma que le hablaban de dignidad, devoción, miedo, remordimientos, ira, dolor, vulnerabilidad... Un manojo de emociones que le confundían, pero que desaparecían con tan solo mirar a Gabrielle.

"La llave de todas tus cárceles".

Sintió una súbita quemazón en su interior. Esa extraña frase que su mente construía, cuando sabía que ella jamás la había escuchado ni pronunciado.

El fuego crepitaba.

Había acomodado a Gabrielle junto a la lumbre, había incluso condimentado para ella una pequeña liebre.

—No seas boba, Gabrielle _—_le había dicho al ver la perplejidad dibujada en el rostro de la bardo_ —_. Sé cocinar alimentos perfectamente. ¿Acaso crees que en mi condición de guerrera no hube de procurar mi comida y mi condimento lejos de un cocinero? No te enfades pero, dime si me equivoco cuando digo que cualquiera prefiere alejarse de la engorrosa tarea de la lumbre, ¿no? Y, además, tu cocina es exquisita.

Gabrielle solo aceptó su petición de redención cuando Xena prometió, bajo solemne promesa, que ella se encargaría de la lumbre y el guiso "por los tiempos de los tiempos".

Xena se sentía... _serena_, sentimiento absolutamente inaudito en alguien como ella. La ira había nacido en su ser desde aquel ataque a su aldea, desde la muerte de Lyceus, la traición de César, y desde entonces la progresión de esa cólera había crecido en ella como hiedra venenosa que halla el alimento en su propio aliento. Sabía que estaba cansada. Mucho. Y que su cuerpo tardaba ahora en responder, lejos de la felina respuesta de antes de esa incomprensible inconsciencia suya. Tampoco ella se explicaba de dónde o cómo pudo sacar la fuerza para enfrentarse como lo hizo a los bajuun en aquel claro, ni mucho menos acertaba a explicarle a Gabrielle, pese a su insistencia, la razón de su súbito despertar. Gabrielle le había hablado de un resplandor azulado, pero Xena había encogido sus hombros, "Mucho hay en este mundo que desconocemos, Gabrielle",y se había limitado a aceptar el misterio, como aceptaba casi todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Estaba allí y eso era todo.

Su serenidad iba acompañada de un sentimiento cuasi doloroso que le ponía al borde del desasosiego. Había echado mucho de menos a Gabrielle, mucho, y no sabía explicárselo a sí misma y mucho menos a esta, por lo que no compartió con ella esa sensación. El desasosiego provenía de su confusión, pues notaba que ese extrañamiento había sido profundo y... total, como si el alejamiento hubiera tomado los tintes de lo definitivo. Eso la confundía totalmente, porque_... ¿cuándo_ _la había echado de menos? ¿Cómo? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué?_ ¿En su letargo sin sueño, en esa inconsciencia extraña que la había postrado?

No recordaba nada. Solo... _nada._

Gabrielle, por su parte, poco más le podía decir, pues tampoco ella recordaba sus propios jirones inducidos, su papel tristemente protagonista en la peripecia de Xena. Al fin y al cabo, había sido la pesadilla de Xena, el castigo a Xena, su penitencia. El escaso instante en el que todo lo supo, susurrada la verdad por una diosa azul, ya no formaba parte de ella, ya no le pertenecía. Su propia muerte, su último conocimiento del plan de Ares, volaba ya camino de lo perdido, y solo fue suyo mientras fue una muchacha agonizante, herida por su mejor amiga. Ahora, en esta realidad de todos los días, volvía a ser Gabrielle, aldeana de Poteidea, compañera de Xena, guerrera de Amphípolis, bardo ocasional y vocacional, _mitad de un todo que solo junto a la otra quedaba completo. _Así era feliz, lo sentía y lo intuía. Porque muchas veces el respaldo de sus emociones lo obtenía con una simple mirada, que venía sobre ella o ella dirigía, y sabía que todo estaba bien, mientras la realidad que siempre había sido fuese como era, mientras siguiera saliendo el sol y ambas siguieran juntas. Jamás lo podría expresar con palabras, no al menos ahora y aquí, pero yacía en su interior, reposando no por cansancio, sino por serenidad, pues nada temería mientras siguieran juntas.

Así pues, nada que no fuera la realidad que siempre había sido recordaba y solo pudo relatar sucintamente a Xena los hechos desde que esta cayó inconsciente de Argo, y Xena adivinó más allá de sus palabras, pues había visto las llagas en su piel, las feas rozaduras que empezaban a sanar. Su rodilla.

Sintió entonces una profunda admiración, una pulgada más allá de la que ya sentía por la bardo, medida que la llevó súbita y ferozmente al camino de otro sentimiento hermanado con aquel, un afecto extremo cuyo nombre la aturdió y vulneró, golpeándola como ola que encuentra su dique desprevenido. Brotó este afecto limpio y rápido, como si agazapado hubiera estado hasta encontrar su oportunidad, y no pudo por menos que sentirse débil y fuerte, plena y vacía. Miró entonces a Gabrielle a la luz de la lumbre y se detuvo en las facciones de un rostro que empezaba a dejar atrás el filo suave de la adolescencia. Gabrielle había crecido, se había hecho más fuerte, y lo había hecho por ella. La había arrastrado hasta la extenuación, sin importarle el miedo ni la noche de lo desconocido, intentando protegerla _—_a ella, la guerrera_ —_ de infames que la doblaban en furia y fuerza, arriesgando con ello su vida, todo lo que tenía.

Su pecho ahogó un vahído y frunció el ceño ante el arrebato de su propio cuerpo, recriminándose la debilidad de su descontrol. Gabrielle la miró en ese momento, y entonces su alma dijo sí a lo que siempre había dicho no, y las palabras de sus sentimientos los tuvo que escuchar una y otra vez, porque no lograron ya callar lo que tanto tiempo habían querido decir.

_No por mí. _El pensamiento brotó por sorpresa dentro de ella y de igual modo desapareció, dejándola si cabe aún más confusa, pues había sido la voz de Gabrielle quien lo había formulado y no recordaba, tampoco en esta ocasión, habérselo oído decir. Todo convergía en ella, Gabrielle. Esas frases que aleteaban en su mente sin saber de dónde, cómo, por qué, quién. La voz de sus sentimientos.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Gabrielle. No en su cabeza.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contestarle sin que le temblara la voz.

—No es nada, Gabrielle —le sonrió.

Se acercó a ella y se acomodó a su lado. Comprobó la tablilla de su pierna y hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener cien y una cosas más que comprobar, pues temía a las palabras que sus sentimientos vociferaban sin descanso y deseaba la distracción de los hechos para ocultar la desazón de su alma.

—Está bien, Xena —oyó decir a Gabrielle, con el tono paciente de quien ha tenido que decir eso mismo muchas veces antes.

—Solo me aseguraba —chasqueó los labios—. Deberíamos habernos quedado en la aldea hasta que sanaras del todo —se reprochó Xena.

—¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu aventurero, _princesa_? —preguntó Gabrielle con viveza, enfatizando la última palabra y sonriendo con travesura.

Xena entrecerró los ojos, en un remedo de enfado.

—Acabaré colgándote de las copas de los árboles, mi joven bardo —gruñó, sin atisbo alguno de malhumor—. A cachitos.

Gabrielle rio suavemente y Xena agradeció el silencio que vino a continuación. Debía serenarse, porque no lo estaba en absoluto. Había un nombre en sus labios que su voz deseaba pronunciar sin descanso, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo y habría de condenarlo al silencio. Lamentó su felicidad, pues ya sabía lo que vendría después. La completa renuncia. Ahora que le había dado un nombre a aquello que jamás se había atrevido a considerar, debía sepultarlo profundamente, cercenarlo de raíz, pues su pasado, su incierto futuro y ella misma, acabarían devorándolo sin piedad.

No podía amar aquello que podía destruir. No podía permitirse el lujo de mantener a Gabrielle a su lado, ahora lo veía claro. Acabaría destruyéndola, cambiándola. Conocía su alma, el oscuro pozo sin fondo,y sabía que todavía no estaba en paz, que todavía se arrastraba en busca de la redención, y que ese camino era siniestro, pues aunque lo hacía a través del bien, seguía existiendo intacta en ella la capacidad de matar, la sed de la sangre. Mataba la maldad en otros para redimir la suya propia y no estaba muy segura de que aquello no fuera una demoníaca espiral que acabaría atrapándola en una telaraña de excusas. Iba a continuar durante mucho tiempo más por los caminos, y ella, y solo ella, sabía que así sería hasta el final. No podía detenerse porque, si lo hacía, empezarían las preguntas, sus propias preguntas,y acabaría sabiendo la única verdad: que jamás habría redención, nunca, pues el pasado era inamovible para ella. Sintió un absoluto vacío bajo su piel y gimió. _Por todos los dioses, _gritó en silencio. _¿Qué has hecho de ti?_

—Estás temblando —notó la calidez de la mano de Gabrielle sobre su brazo, antes que oír su voz—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Habían pasado mil años y ahora era mucho más vieja. Había logrado acallar la alegre voz que, tan solo unos instantes antes, le gritaba un único nombre y la hacía feliz. Había logrado aplastar con la amarga bota de la realidad su ilusión y su esperanza. Ahora ya estaba todo bien, como debía ser. No había más que una única realidad. Ella había sido Xena, la Destructora de Naciones,una sanguinaria y despiadada asesina que había conducido sus ejércitos en pos de la inocencia, para aniquilarla. Ahora sí se cerraba el círculo maldito de su castigo. Esa inocencia había aparecido en su vida para mostrarle la magnitud de su daño, todo aquello que alguna vez había destruido llevaba el rostro y el nombre de Gabrielle, no podría haber habido otro modo más doloroso y certero de hacérselo ver. Había matado a cientos de Gabrielle y ahora esa inocencia había retornado para que comprendiera, para que viera, para que supiera.

Y, una vez que lo había comprendido, ya nada quedaba. Solo la dolorosa certeza.

—¿Xena?

La dolorosa certeza de lo que había hecho _y a quién. _A gente como Gabrielle, a gente que nada le hizo para merecer su ira, aldeanas y aldeanos que murieron por su espada, que vieron truncados su futuro, _por ella_.

—Xena, por favor.

Escuchaba su ruego y notaba su preocupación. _Por ella. _Sacudió la cabeza con amargura.

—¿Por qué lloras? —la voz era una dolida súplica.

_¿Llorar? ¿Estaba llorando?_

Se giró bruscamente hacia Gabrielle y notó esa lágrima que había nacido sin saberlo. Ella nunca lloraba y quiso decirlo, pero lo reconoció absurdo y calló. Gabrielle no apartó sus ojos de ella. La bardo suspiró.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que, una y otra vez, viene a mí desde que todo sucedió? —preguntó con suavidad Gabrielle. Xena no contestó, pero siguió mirándola, aferrándose a ella—. Un pacto. Un pacto entre las dos. No podría explicarte su origen, pues sé que nunca lo sellamos con palabras, pero su contenido me es susurrado a través de sensaciones, como creo que tú también tienes. Y no alcanzo a comprender del todo, y puede que nunca lo haga, qué pasó o dejó de pasar con tu inconsciencia, pero hay una absoluta convicción en mi interior, Xena, en la cual no hay cabida para la duda. Jamás te abandonaré. Aun cuando esté lejos de ti, aun cuando ni siquiera recuerdes ya mi rostro ni mi nombre, no lo haré. Podré vivir otra vida lejos de ti, podré no ser ya la persona que caminaba junto a ti, pero siempre estaré,por muy desconocidas que nos haga la vida, por muy lejos que nos separe. Siempre recordaré el camino, el sonido de los cascos de Argo, el timbre de tu voz, el calor de la lumbre y el silencio de la noche. Jamás olvidaré lo que me has enseñado.

Xena entreabrió los labios, profundamente afectada. Taladró a Gabrielle con su mirada azul y percibió su miedo. _Miedo a no seguir, miedo a que la dejara. _Comprendió lo que Gabrielle quería decirle, debería asustarle esa absoluta conexión entre sus almas, pero, por una vez, no dio un paso atrás y lo aceptó. De acuerdo, no la apartaría de su lado, no la devolvería a una vida que no quería, ella era tan libre como ella y dueña de su destino, y de sobra le había demostrado su capacidad para desenvolverse en el camino. Gabrielle le miraba como la niña que teme perder el regalo de su vida, pero también como la mujer que aceptaría su pérdida. ¿Quién era ella para procurar su infelicidad? Solo debía ser más fuerte, más cauta, menos feliz, más embustera. Lo ocultaría, lo relegaría a lo más profundo de sí, mentiría a su corazón y lo calmaría con la resignación, ya no escucharía esas voces que le gritaban un único nombre; o sí, pero no respondería a su requerimiento. Así debía ser. Fuerza para no arrastrar a Gabrielle hacia la oscuridad, cautela para no forzar una situación violenta e incómoda entre ambas, infelicidad para darle un nombre a su renuncia y embuste para, siempre, siempre, decir amiga y nunca, nunca, decir amante. De acuerdo. Inspiró hondo, dejó que la lágrima muriera en su barbilla y sonrió, dispuesta a mentir, dispuesta a renunciar. Dispuesta a seguir.

—¿Un pacto? —Preguntó, sepultando la voz, sepultando el nombre, sepultando las preguntas, sepultando lo que apenas había empezado a nacer—. ¿Bulle acaso en tu cabeza la idea de cambiar tus pergaminos por mi espada y tu camisa por mi cuero? —el tono ligero que pasaba de puntillas sobre las palabras de Gabrielle, para no detenerse en ellas, para no paladearlas y acunarlas en su corazón delante de ella. Eso ya lo haría después, en su soledad, en su interior. La había oído perfectamente y esas palabras habían inflamado su corazón. Nunca nadie, jamás, se había entregado a ella con esa devoción, ni siquiera aquellos y aquellas que compartieron fugazmente su lecho. Quizás porque nunca nadie, jamás, pudo llegar a saber que bajo la coraza de la guerrera latía un pozo de sentimiento que ella misma se había ocupado muy bien de estigmatizar y desangrar, relegándolo al cuasi olvido, escupiendo a conciencia sobre él con cada uno de sus actos, arrancándolo de sí hasta la extenuación. Sin embargo, y para su propia sorpresa, había logrado sobrevivir a su propia desidia, a todo su odio, al magma de su ira y su autoflagelo, y ahora había resurgido intacto y doloroso en su esplendor. Ahora. _Con ella, Gabrielle._ Se obligó a seguir sonriendo—. ¿Ese tipo de pacto?

Ojalá Gabrielle no hubiera hecho lo que hizo a continuación, ojalá. Esta vez el gesto lo acogió en toda su magnitud, con otro significado, con la sensación apropiada al nombre de su sentimiento. Lo hizo por primera y última vez. Gabrielle se inclinó hacia ella y, con suavidad, recogió con la yema de su pulgar la lágrima que había ido a morir a la barbilla de Xena. La miró y la deshizo entre sus dedos, como había hecho cuando Xena estaba inconsciente.

—Sí, Xena —respondió, con dulzura, con firmeza, sonriendo tenuemente—. Ese tipo de pacto.

La guerrera asintió. El momento había pasado. No hacía falta decir ni hacer nada más. Gabrielle no la acompañaría en _ese _camino, pero sí en todos los demás. Era suficiente para ella y esperaba que también para la propia Gabrielle. Muy bien, había que seguir. Recogió una ramita del suelo y atizó con ella el fuego, haciendo que saltaran pequeñas chispas.

– Dime, Gabrielle. Si acaso hubiera un pacto —la miró—, ¿cuál desearías?

Gabrielle frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente qué pacto sellaría con Xena, pero si expusiera sus términos de viva voz haría replegarse a la guerrera, pues aún no había logrado horadar la pétrea coraza que recubría el corazón de Xena. _Poder llegar a tu alma, _pensó. _Y acunarla. Poder defenderte de ti misma, de todos tus demonios interiores. Poder llegar a ti, plenamente._

Pero solo dijo:

—No lo sé. ¿Cuál querrías tú?

Xena sonrió. Le costó mucho menos de lo que pensaba el decirlo en voz alta.

—No dañarte jamás. A cambio de lo que fuera —sentenció con seguridad.

Gabrielle sintió una cálida oleada. El calor de la lumbre era demasiado intenso o la noche lo estaba siendo, o lo habían sido los últimos acontecimientos o lo estaba sintiendo ella así. Xena estaba comportándose de manera extraños habían sido los días precedentes, desconcertantes eran los instantes presentes para ella. Desde que Xena había despertado de su extraño sueño había percibido sin descanso un cambio, una corriente subterránea que parecía conectarla, _aún más, _con ella, corriente que había ido en aumento e implosionado alrededor del fuego de esta noche. Había habido un momento, un instante fugaz, en el que sus sentidos se habían visto literalmente saturados de una indescriptible emoción cuyo origen le había sido desconocido pero, en ese mismo instante, había mirado a Xena, su rostro, su expresión, y supo de _dónde_ y de _quién, _aunque su razón lo rechazara. Fue cuando la vio. Su lágrima. Y su alma se desgajó y percibió un dolor intenso, y después se fue apagando, amortiguando, como si una madre arropara a su hija con un manto de olvido y sintió, _supo, _que estaba perdiendo, que alguien la estaba dejando ir, que abría su mano para que cayera de ella, y acabó por romperse en mil pedazos, porque no era eso lo que quería, aunque no había sido hecho ni dicho. Y fue entonces cuando el nombre de un pacto le fue susurrado, _azul, _y había dicho lo que dijo, y era completamente sincera al hacerlo. Jamás podría olvidar a Xena, pasase lo que pasase. Y cuando Xena le replicó, supo que la mano había vuelto a cerrarse sobre ella, acogedora, y dejó de sentir el miedo, más no así el débil rumor de un dolor que aún yacía latente, _pero no en ella. _Miró a Xena.

—Tú nunca me haces daño, Xena —susurró—. Nunca. Y sé que nunca me lo harás.

Xena aguantó su mirada.

—Quizás descuidé tu atención. Quizás, por no hacer más, hice menos. Quizás tú echas de menos...

Gabrielle la atajó con un gesto

—Nada hay en esta vida que ahora llevo que no me satisfaga plenamente, Xena. Es una de las pocas cosas de las que estoy completamente segura.

Xena inspiró. No habría ese camino entre ambas, pero Gabrielle debía, _se merecía,_ saber cuánto le debía, cuánto significaba para ella.

—Eres... —titubeó—. Un gran bien en mi vida, Gabrielle. Yo no sabría, ahora, sin ti, qué... —y se enredó con sus propias palabras, perdida.

—Lo sé —dijo Gabrielle, acercando su mano al brazo de Xena, el brazo donde aún podían verse ligeros trazos de cicatrices hechas por una daga de triple hoja.

El contacto volvió a estremecer a Xena. Era una ingenua si pensaba que no iba a ser así todas y cada una de las veces que ella le volviera a tocar en el futuro. Iba a necesitar mucha fuerza, mucha.

—Lo sabes —repitió Xena, sintiéndose aún más perdida. Los labios de Gabrielle se curvaron en una sonrisa. Xena la imitó al cabo de un instante—. Pequeña bardo arrogante —musitó, los ojos brillantes, la risa en la garganta. Necesitaba esa ligereza, necesitaba reír.

—No soy tan pequeña —protestó Gabrielle, también en un susurro.

—Ni arrogante —concedió Xena.

—Pero sí bardo —advirtió Gabrielle.

—Sí, bardo sí —admitió Xena.

Volvió el silencio.

—Pero nunca te lo he dicho —dijo Xena, vacilante.

—No hacía falta. Tus ojos me hablan —sonrió—. Hasta tu ceja lo hace —dijo con sorna.

—Ya.

—Sé ahora la parte del pacto que querría —dijo Gabrielle.

Xena la miró.

—¿Y es...?

—Tú —dijo sin titubear.

—¿Yo?

—Así es. Tú, tu interior. No me dejes fuera, Xena —pidió Gabrielle.

—No entiendo qué... —pero sí lo entendía, y se lo debía. Claudicó y asintió lentamente—. De acuerdo, Gabrielle —miró su brazo, cruzado por pequeños cortes—. No más heridas sin nombre. Pero deberás tener paciencia, no es fácil para mí. _Yo _no soy fácil.

—Lo sé. Y _yo _soy muy paciente.

—Sí, debes de serlo —curvó sus labios en una sonrisa—. Por eso creo que no acabaré colgándote de los árboles.

—¿Por muchas _princesa _que pronuncie?

—Por muchas _eso _que pronuncies, sí.

Gabrielle torció el gesto y una nube de seriedad nubló su expresión.

—Tuve miedo, Xena. Mucho. Creí que jamás despertarías.

Xena inspiró y asintió. Posó con suavidad la yema de sus dedos sobre una de las llagas del hombro de Gabrielle. _Magnitud._

—Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Tú lo habrías hecho mejor.

—Por supuesto —replicó con una falsa arrogancia, queriendo ahuyentar la nube oscura de la expresión de Gabrielle—. Al fin y al cabo, soy una _eso _guerrera, ¿qué te has creído?

Logró arrancar una corta risa de la bardo.

—Xena.

—¿Sí?

—No me dejes nunca.

Ahora fue Xena la que enmudeció y mudó su rostro a la seriedad.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no? —replicó Gabrielle, alzándose de hombros con humildad.

_Porque eres mi bien_, pensó_._

—Porque... te necesito —susurró.

Gabrielle sonrió levemente.

—¿_Tú_ a _mí_?

—Ajá —Xena sonrió—. ¿Quién si no me arrastraría como una posesa sobre una parihuela a través de todos los bosques del mundo conocido si ello fuese necesario?

Y sus risas, aunque suaves, llegaron hasta la esquina del Tiempo, donde un dios inferior, loco y borracho, despertó... para volver a dormir, saturado de alcohol.

A los ojos de un dios borracho la vida podía ser una y mil o ninguna y nada. Siempre bajo la helada pátina de la indiferencia de quien nada pierde cuando arriesga y nada teme cuando busca.

Para ellas, sin embargo, esa vida era la única que ambas poseían, una vida llena de riesgos y búsquedas, miedo y dolor, pero también de dicha y bonanza, de lluvia y sol, de compañía y comprensión. Solo había una búsqueda que jamás emprenderían, pero no por temor, sino porque ya habían hallado aquello que algún día, con anhelo, habrían buscado de haberlo echado en falta.

Esa búsqueda ya no era necesaria, puesto que ambas, aunque lo ignoraran, se habían encontrado, y un círculo se había cerrado en el Libro de los Perdidos.

Esa noche, para alguien como Xena, la vida empezaba a tener nombre propio, pese a sus temores.

Para alguien como Gabrielle, simplemente, la tuvo desde el primer momento.

Quedaba mucho camino aún por recorrer.


End file.
